Belladonna and Bluebells
by SenaKD
Summary: Mass Pregnancy Challenge Story. Based in the fourth book. WARNINGS: Adult Themes and Graphic Childbirth. Please Review! Also please check out this story's 'sister fics' by otkcp called 'When potions go boom' and Dark Elven Sorceress called 'Oh, Merlin NO' and look out for the squeal to his story 'Infants and OWLs', set in the fifth year of Hogwarts. Enjoy!
1. Belladonna and Bluebells

_A/N: Welcome everyone, to a challenge story between my sister and I. It's your classic mass pregnancy story. We decided to do the same concept and see how different our stories came out. Long Live Severus Snape. Blessed Be J.K Rowling. I do not own any Harry Potter characters and/or world. Thanks enjoy. KD_

Belladonna and Bluebells

**September **

First Week

"Neville LONGBOTTOM!" Professor Snape snapped at the timid boy for the umpteenth time. The first double potions class of the year had dragged on for what seemed like hours. The Slytherins snickered quietly from across the room. Neville froze his hand hovering over the stoppered bottles of ingredients.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to keep an eye on your partner!" He snarled

"Yes sir" Hermione Granger replied promptly in a nervous voice. Grabbing Neville's hand, she lend it towards the correct vial. The dark man turned abruptly on his heel and marched back towards the front of the room. Hermione quickly whispered at her workmate as she watched his hands shake making the small glass bottles rattle as he selected the curly brown root.

"Please be careful, Neville. I know he scares you but you must pay attention" she wined desperately at the red faced boy, he only nodded and cleared his throat.

"Psst!" Someone poked Hermione in the back with a stirring spoon she jumped and spun around in her chair to glare at her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting at the double desk behind her.

"What!?" She whispered sharply at them.

"How do you get this..."Ron began but was cut off by a squeak, next to her Neville whimpered just before a strong long fingered hand grabbed her upper arm firmly.

Hermione yelped as the cold grip tighten, twisting her forcefully back to face the pale, hooked nose and angry expression that belonged to the hand that forced her to turn. An action which caused her elbow to bump her partner's arm. Severus yelled and released her just as an acrid smell began to fill the room and their cauldron began to crackle and spit.

Severus pulled his wand out but it was too late, thick violet smoke started billowing from the small pewter vessel.

"Out! Everyone Out! Quickly!" Snape barked at the class. Panic ensued, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike climbed over the benches and each other in their haste to escape the growing cloud. Those closest to the accident coughed and spluttered, poisoned for sure.

"Vires Dissipare" Severus quickly muttered the spell, that cleared the air. He growled at the purple sheen over the failed potions, over his classroom, the remaining students and himself. Darting forward he grabbed the shocked students standing before him by the scuffs of the neck and dragged them from the room.

"Potter! Weasley! Hospital wing now!" he yelled at his captive's friends as he pulled them up the stone corridor to the main castle. As the indigo coloured bunch walked through the hospital wings door, Madame Pomfrey was releasing the last of the rest Severus Snape's potions class who all looked a lot least vibrant.

"Severus! What happened?!" The medinurse ask of her colleague with a stern look on her round face, humour in her kind grey eyes. Severus grumbled and pushed Hermione and Neville forward in answer.

"I'm sorry!" Neville whined at her.

"I tried to tell him, I just looked away for a second" Hermione confessed while glaring at Harry and Ron.

"I understand these things happen now I need you to tell me what it is you added to your cauldron that caused this?"

"I believe it was the belladonna root that caused this..."Snape snarled rubbing at the vivid purple mask covering his body, that was beginning to itch.

"Oh dear...very well, in the showers now!" She ordered in her firm and sure voice, pointing at the bathrooms of the main hall of the hospital wing, where the beds stood in rows with curtains around each for privacy. She watched them march past her, heads hung in defeat.

Once the students had pass further down the hall, Madame Pomfrey turn to Severus, a frown creasing her, pale brow.

"Am I correct Severus, that Belladonna is the key ingredient in most fertility potions?" She asked wringing her fingers.

"I'm afraid so Poppy and the other ingredients in the Glee potion they were supposed to be brew will only amplify the matter, I shudder to think..."

He did visibly shuddered and turning on his heel, speed out of the room yelling over his shoulder

"Sorry Poppy I must bathe" He fled for the shower in his chambers. Storming through the door of his dungeon abode, the portrait of his great aunt Ellowyn growling about an angry purple demon that looked like her nephew. Severus tore off his robes, throwing them towards the hearth in his living room and thinking he must burn them later. Moving naked through to the second room, his bedroom and onto the small white bathroom, he flicked his wand at the taps in the shower and dropped the thin wood in the allocated slot in his toothbrush holder and dived under the water before it had even warmed completely.

He yelped at the chilly water, then sighed and began scrubbing the thick purple substance from his skin. His pale skin quickly turned bright red and raw in places. He knew it would do no good, that the potion would have taken effect the moment it touch him. _'FUCK!' _He thought angrily banging his fists on the shower wall.

'_Blast that useless boy and his clumsiness. He is quite possibly un-teachable'_ Severus cursed at his stupidity for allowing these potent ingredients near Neville Longbottom in the first place. Skin raw and fists aching Severus turn the water off and step out of the cubical.

'_I suppose I should return to the hospital wing for testing'_ He thought bitterly as he passed back into his room. Dressed and made his way back. Upon entering the wing he found the greying medi-witch addressing a smaller slightly less grape coloured group. There was tension in the air and Poppy's face looked grim.

"Ah Severus, I was about to inform the students best you be here also." The students shuffled nervously. Severus glanced angrily at Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and lastly Ron Weasley.

"Hahmm..." she cleared her throat "...I regret to inform you all, that I believe that particular combination of ingredients in the cauldron at the time of your accident, is capable and likely to have caused..." she paused to sigh and finished with the word Severus both expected and dreaded hearing. "...pregnancy." The students gasped, stocked. Ron lay faint on the bed he had been sitting on and Severus cursed.

"I...I'd like a...er test if you wouldn't mind Poppy." He awkwardly asked holding out his right arm.

"Very well, give me a moment" She answered and ducked into her supply room and returned with a murky orange paste in a bowl and some paper towels. It took a moment more while she was applying the paste to her colleges' forearm, before Hermione finally found her voice and started asking questions at high speed.

"What do you mean pregnant! With whose baby? How are the boys pregnant? Will it be a normal pregnancy? Oh...what will I tell my mother!?" She took a deep shaking breath and burst into tears.

Neville had silent tears running down his cheeks, muttering confusedly to himself, Ron still lay unconscious on the bed, while Harry was merely staring at the grey skies out the hospital window clicking each of his knuckles absentmindedly. He only looked up when Severus cursed again. Madame Pomfrey was handing him a paper towel to wipe the paste now pale pink, confirming his pregnancy.

"I'm sorry Severus..." she coughed and cleared her throat again she addressed Hermione's questions "Hermione dear...how about you sit back down..." She handed her a paper towel for tears and waited for a moment while she got settled.

"...Firstly, you'll likely be pregnant with the person or people you were in closest proximity with at the time of the...er application of the potion. Secondly the pregnancy should be as normal as any, however thirdly with the male pregnancies; naturally an artificial womb will have formed, just behind the abdominal muscles..." She sighed and went to Ron's bedside, touching him gently on the shoulder. _'Unbelievable'_ she thought while Ron finally stirred.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	2. Morning Sickness

_A/N: Belated second chapter. Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy and continue to review! Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K! _

Morning sickness

**November**

Ten Weeks

Harry Potter felt himself turned green again as his stomach gurgled.

'_I cannot believe this! I haven't even eaten anything yet!' _he thought angrily as he quickly sat up and grabbed the bucket he had next to his bed. Morning sickness was wreaking havoc on the boys. Hermione Granger on the other hand seemed fine and enjoyed giggling at their misfortune. Ron Weasley lay contorted in his bed across from Harrys', fast asleep and drooling. He was sleeping more than usual lately and that was saying something. When he was awake he was moody and had hardly spoken in last few weeks. Ron, like Harry was equally confused as to why Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Was it distressing joke or an attempt on his life? Either way, Harry's pregnancy prevented him from competing. Which was a relief considering he would have been under oath had he not been able to forfeit claiming he was not medically fit and he was pretty sure Ron, would have never forgiven him.

Neville was nowhere to be seen this morning; he often made his way to the great hall for breakfast as soon as it was humanly possible to get his fix, of his new favourite meal. Kippers with marmalade. The potions professor had cancelled most of his morning classes for the foreseeable future. His mood was made worse by hormones and points went missing from the jewel counters at alarming rates, from every house. The head of Slytherin, no longer had mercy or favouritism for his own house. If you so much as looked at him wrong or dared to breath to loudly in his presence; _"5 points!" _. Likewise he had no patience for the visiting French or Bulgarian students.

Madame Pomfrey had hoped this small group were the only victims of the potions accident. However sadly, two more students came forward experiencing early pregnancy symptoms. Hermione had dragged her dorm-mates, to the hospital wing for testing. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had been sitting in front of Neville and herself, in the potions classroom that day.

"But surly we could have it _'taken care of'_" Lavender made quotation marks with her fingers.

Parvati held her lower stomach protectively stunned at what her best friend was suggesting. She was clearly pro-life.

"I'm afraid not Lavender. Due to the usual nature of the conception there would likely be unforeseen side effects. It may cause serious harm, to yourselves or the baby should it not work properly and worse case, it may cause infertility." Madame Pomfrey frowned at the girls, helplessness in her eyes. "I'll inform Headmaster Dumbledore"

Lavender burst into tears and was lead from the hospital wing, held up by the armpits by Parvati and Hermione, as she continued wail.

"Come on now…" Hermione tried to settle her, struggling a little with the weight of her limp friend. "…Dumbledore is expecting us in his office" Much to Hermione relief this sobered Lavender somewhat and she stood more firmly on her own feet. Both Lavender and Parvati looked at her quizzically. Hermione took a deep breath and explained that Dumbledore had arranged a meeting with the parents of the various pregnant students. Lavender looked at her, with a mask of horror planted on her face. She had clearly still been coming to grips with the fact she was pregnant, let alone the huge undertaken it would be to explain this catastrophe to her parents. From horror, to dread, to determination Lavender's face change many times while she steeled herself. Hermione was relieved she did not start crying again.

When the trio reached the top of the golden stairway that lead to the Headmaster's office, they were meet with muffled shouting on the other side of the wooden doors. Hermione recognized Mrs Weasley loud angry voice. The girls gingerly opened the large doors and quietly stepped inside the room. They noticed Dumbledore's tables displaying his many knickknacks and whirring devices had be push to the outer walls of his office, to make room for the many angry parents and their uncomfortable and queasy looking fourteen year olds.

"How does something like this happen, Albus?" Neville Longbottom's Grandmother Augusta demanded angrily.

"It was an unfortunate accident, Mrs Longbottom…" Albus Dumbledore tried to subdue the crowd of angry parents. Raising his voice and his hands he said "…Please. I will be happy to explain the situation as soon as everyone has arrived. Would anyone like a lemon drop while we wait?" The quirky headmaster finished holding up a rumbled paper bag and smiling sweetly. No sooner had the group taken a small sour candy; did the fireplace burst into green flame again, startling Hermione's muggle parents Dr's Jean and Kyran Granger. Mrs Leila Brown, Mr Jaiveer and Mrs Suri Patil stepped out of the fire place moments after each other, brushing ash of their cloaks and surveying the room. They were just embracing their daughters when Poppy Pomfrey entered almost completing the company. Never had the Headmaster's office seen so many guests at one time. Finally Professor Snape arrived bringing the total to sixteen. Molly Weasley stood with Ron and Harry protectively under her arms and was the first to speak again.

"Can anything be done to 'stop' this Albus?" she asked gaining glares from some people in the room.

"I'm afraid not Molly…" Dumbledore answered and then beaconed to the medi-nurse. "…Poppy if you would be so kind as to explain to our guests, the situation."

"Certainly, Headmaster" She replied curtly stepping beside him, she addressed the restless crowd. She repeated what she had told Lavender in the hospital wing and added that the pregnancy would progress as a normal pregnancy would, excepting of course the boys whom would require C-Sections. Severus was asked to explain the situation in the classroom, he was kind enough to leave out the fact it was Neville's cauldron, probably at the Headmasters insistence. When the potions masters had finish the headmaster took a turn to speak.

"Now, I am aware you are within your rights as parents to remove your children from Hogwarts during their pregnancies…" Dumbledore had to pause while the parents all tried to speak all at once again. "…However…" He had to raise his voice. "…should you choose to leave them in school, they will be provided with the upmost neo-natal care, support and education in subjects of childbirth and parenting. Also as it is expected that the due date is not until early June, the students will be able to complete their fourth schooling year and attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament…" The crowd noise rose up again. "…Please. I remind you that your children have done nothing wrong and I ask you to be lenient on them. Thank you." He finished his speech indicating the meeting was over. Severus took this opportunity to flee, the parents and students left shortly after him all a little more informed.

_A/N: Please remember to review! Thanks!_


	3. Cravings

_A/N: I am overwhelmed by the support for this story! Over 500 views on the first day. Thank everyone who read and reviewed. You're my motivation and inspiration. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K! Enjoy!_

Cravings

**December**

Eighteen Weeks

The days grew colder and the stomachs of the six students and one Professor Snape grew with them. Snow was settling thickly on the castle and its grounds like a soft white blanket. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. A record number of students stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas break this year. Fourth Year students and up had stayed to attend the Yule Ball, an event held during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Only a small number of younger students were able to attend if invited by older students. Neville Longbottom had asked Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister to go with him. However once the novelty of being at Hogwarts for the term holidays wore off and the Yule Ball had been held, the crowd had begun to dwindle as the New Year approached.

The Wealseys were arriving at Hogwarts today, for the New Year's celebrations as special guests. Along with Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons Headmistress and Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang and of course their visiting students. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays, as a bond was forming between the pregnant teens. They liked to stay together. Parvati and Lavender had wanted to stay but their mother's insisted they return to London right after the Yule Ball. Hermione had convinced her parents to let her stay, claiming she need to catch up on her studies, which she had said suffered due to the pregnancy. Mrs Longbottom had all but insisted Neville stay at Hogwarts, he strongly suspected she did not want her _'friends'_ to know he was pregnant, but he was pleased to be staying with his friends. Families of a student were rarely invited to the New Year's feast, but under the special circumstances, it was allowed.

It was early evening and Ron and Harry were making their way down to the entrance hall of Hogwarts to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron's oldest brothers' Bill and Charlie, who had made the trip, before leading them into the Great Hall for the festivities. Percy Weasley was returning with Ludo Bagman as a representative for the ailing Barty Crouch and Fred, George and Ginny had made their own way down from the Gryffindor Tower, all whom had stayed the short week between the Yule Ball and the New Year's feast. It was to be a lavish affair, with the Great Hall decorated appropriately. One of the long house tables, had been place horizontally across the hall, the others had been push to the sides of the wide room. The hall was lit with thousands of lit candles floating above their heads, illuminating the magical ceiling that reflected the sky outside the room, it showed dark winter skies with falling snow, the effect was quiet beautiful.

The table was decorated with a long satin, table runner in a rich, deep gold, it meshed well with the golden cutlery, plates and goblets. The elaborate ice sculptures that had decorated the school during Christmas had been replaced with lush displays of evergreen plants, such as holy and pine and oranges to symbolize the New Year and new life. As the guests entered the hall they discovered Albus Dumbledore sitting in his high back chair, in the centre of the table facing the large doors, the prime spot to welcome everyone and to be able to converse with the most guests; once they were seated. Professor McGonagall was seated to the Headmaster's right and to Dumbledore's left a rather sullen looking Potion's Master. To Snape's left Ludo Bagman, who was chatting animatedly to Victor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, who was sandwiched between Ludo and his own Headmaster. Next to the Gryffindor Head of house sat Hagrid and next to him Madame Maxime and her Champion Fleur Delacour, who'd become rather distracted from her conversation with her Headmistress, when a certain, tall thin and handsome Weasley with long red hair in a ponytail and an earring with a fang dangling from it stepped into the room. His clothes would not be out of place at a rock concert and his boots were made of dragon hide.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's took a seat with Hermione and Neville on the opposite side of the table from Dumbledore. Each of the table settings included, a bright, cone-shaped party hat and much to Fred and George delight a noise maker, each of the trumpet like decorations made a different sound, from bird calls to lion roars.

"Welcome, Welcome" Dumbledore was greeting them merrily, already wearing his pointed party hat atop his long greying hair. "Please take a seat, the feast will begin shortly." He smiled kindly at them all as they slipped onto their seats. The room began to fill with the remaining Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students and a few more Hogwarts staff. Dumbledore waited for the last of the stragglers to enter before standing to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome and I'm glad we could all come together to enjoy this auspicious occasion, not only are we celebrating the beginning of a new year, but new life here at Hogwarts." He smiled kindly at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and lastly Severus. "I hope that our guests will enjoy their time here tonight and I'm greatly looking forward to the party games!" He continued with glee on his face. "So without further ado, let the feast begin!" He finished with a flurry of his hands. Serving dishes, goblets and bowls suddenly filled with a huge array of dishes a mixture of, French, Bulgarian and British dishes. Pumpkin juice, mulled cider, wine and even butter beer.

Harry cautiously looked around him before piling his plate high with golden pumpkin pasties and nothing else. He couldn't understand why he wanted them so much, but when he noticed Hermione was favouring the plate of pickles and crunching the ice from her glass of water in her teeth, it made him wonder. He looked to Ron who had claimed some sliced bread and a bowl of egg salad, which in itself is not an usual dish, but when he pulled a slightly melted bar of chocolate from one of his pockets and added it to his egg sandwich, Harry had cause for alarmed.

"Mrs Weasley?" He turned to Ron's mother sitting next to him.

"Yes, dear? Is everything alright?" She asked him, looking at him directly.

"Is it…er…common for pregnant people to eat strange things?" He asked all the while slowing putting his craving of choice to his mouth.

"Yes, Harry. Cravings during pregnancy are very common. I couldn't live without peanut butter and strawberry sandwiches, though most of mine. It's how I knew there was something different about my pregnancies with the twins, I craved anchovies and vanilla ice cream and then again with Ginny, it was toast spread with tomato sauce. Enjoy it, no one can judge you for what you eat when you're pregnant, Dear." She smile kindly at him and put another fork full of stew into her mouth. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stuffed more pumpkin pasties in his. He grinned when he spied Professor Snape slipping brightly coloured jelly beans into his pea soup.

_A/N: Please Review! I'll try to update again soon. And if you liked this story, please check out my other story 'Double Trouble' for another fun filled Hogwarts adventure._


	4. Baby Names

_A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't know Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K!_

Baby Names

**January**

Twenty Weeks

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year had finally arrived. The pregnant students were looking for to shopping and get out of the castle, seeing as they had been at Hogwarts all year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together on Saturday morning and set off through the cold, wet grounds, they passed the magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked by two columns topped with statues of winged boars. The group pulled their winter cloaks tightly over their swelling tummies and made their way down to the slushy High Street, of the small picturesque little village, with its thatched cottages and shops, they noticed the enchanted candles hanging in the trees. Ron suggested a visit to the _'Three Broomsticks'_ to begin with. Eager to get out of the cold, the others agreed. The warm and cosy pub was crowded, the many round tables and booths along the sides of the walls, were full with happily chatting people, sharing drinks and great smelling food. Harry stomach rumbled. They made their way to the bar and ordered three butterbeers and a plate of pumpkin pasties for Harry, from the pub matron, Madam Rosmerta. An attractive, curvy woman with a pretty and kind face, she wore glittery high-heels, a beer stain apron over her simple dress. While the three waited for their order, Hermione pointed into the mirror behind the bar and the boys looked and saw Ludo Bagman reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of mean looking goblins their heads dipped in avid conversation.

"What do you think Bagman is up to in Hogsmeade with those Goblins?" Hermione asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Never mind him. Look there's the others!" Ron exclaimed when he noticed a group waving at them from a booth to the right wall of the pub. Lavender, Parvati and Neville were nursing butterbeers and beckoning them over. The trio paid for the drinks and made their way through the crowded room. Ron and Harry slipped into the booth next to Neville and Hermione perched next to the other girls, this of course was no mean feat for the six to share a booth, with their swollen bellies taking up so much room now days. Nearly five months pregnant, they were beginning to _'show'_ even in their winter robes.

"Lav, and I were thinking we could brainstorm some names for the babies?" Parvati explained when they were all comfortable.

"It'd be good if we knew if they were going to be boys or girls" Neville said woefully.

"Well, we are far enough along for an ultrasound." Hermione informed them. Harry nodded and the other four just looked at her confused. When the muggle raised teens, realised they had no clue what an ultrasound was, Hermione explained.

"It is a device that uses high frequency sound waves to create an image, you can see your baby on a little screen, and they can tell the sex of the baby by now" she finished knowledgeably. Lavender and Parvati look delighted and Neville just continued to look confused.

"But we don't have machines like this…" Ron whined. "…and us' boys can hardly just rock up in a muggle hospital but there faces would be pric…"

"No, Ron, don't you go getting any ideas! It will just have to be a surprise" Hermione snapped cutting him off.

"I like the name, Lathe. What do you think?" Lavender asked, changing the subject with a frown at Ron.

"Aww that beautiful Lavender" Hermione agreed.

"I'd like to name a girl after my mum…" Harry said bashfully.

"AWWWW" The three girls swooned simultaneously causing Harry to blush.

"How's about Ruby?" Neville asked for the girl's approval. They ooh and arr'd some more, making Neville happy.

"Hagrid asked if we'd name one after him?" Hermione informed them, clearing her thought awkwardly, as if the idea didn't quite appeal to her. The discussion had gone on for a good hour, before Hermione stood up said.

"Right time to shop!" The girls squealed with glee, they got up and dashed from the pub together, leaving the boys to tag along behind.

First the group visited _'Tomes and Scrolls' _to gather some books. Parvati picked up a book called '_You and your magical baby'. _They lost Neville in _'Dogweed and Deathcap' _the herbology shop, it had become his favourite subject. Everyone was eager to indulge their sweet tooth in _'Honeydukes' _coming out with pockets stuffed with everything from chocolate frogs and fizzing whizzbees to liquorice wands and peppermint toads. They were attracted to _'Gladrags Wizardwear'_ because they saw the most adorable baby wizard's robes and miniature Hogwarts hats displayed in the shop window and spent a good thirty minutes looking though the baby things and trying on some looser robes. And lastly the group found, Ron's older twins brothers, in '_Zonko's Joke Shop' _with rather mischievous grins on their identical faces.

"Hi' ya Preggo's" Fred greeted them loudly, causing half the store to turn and look.

"Hay, are having a baby shower?" George asked with out pause. The girls made sounds of agreement.

"Do we have to have a baby shower?" Ron whined again.

"Not if you change the baby's nappy very quickly." Fred chimed in. The twins sniggered and snorted, then bid them farewell, before exiting the shop in a flurry. Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. After about twenty minutes Lavender and Parvati had found a few small party favours. The baby shower planning now in full swing. And Neville knock over a display of dungbombs, which erupted in a smelly brown cloud. They bolted from the shop into the fresh air of the High Street, coughing and spluttering.

"I'm…_cough_…sorry" Neville apologised.

"That's okay Neville. But you must be careful..."Hermione reassured him. "…come on now everyone we had better get back to the castle and change." The six of them trudge back up to the castle holding their noses and carrying full shopping bags.

_A/N: Please Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, where you hope the story will go, what you'd like to see more of and your favourite parts. So I look forward to hearing what you think? And I'll update again soon! Thanks._


	5. Baby Shower

_A/N: As requested; A little more insight into how Snape feels about his pregnancy etc. I swear you will find out soon who is the second parent to whose children. Sorry about the sudden change of POV, but I need it to be from Harry's at that point. WARNING: Graphic Content! M Rated. Thanks! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K! _

Baby Shower

**April**

Thirty Two Weeks

Professor Severus Snape scowled down at an invitation card, decorated in pastel blues and pinks. The invitation read;

**BABY SHOWER**

You're invited to the 'Hogwarts Baby Shower'

When: Sun 11am April 15th 1995

Where: Transfiguration Room

Gifts Welcome!

Severus could think of nothing he wanted to do _less_ then attend a baby shower. The professor was furious was with himself and had been since the conception. How could he allow this to happen? He was furious that his stomach had been destroyed by angry red stretchmarks, he'd put on ten pounds and he had to pee at least once an hour. And most of all he was furious he could no longer control his emotions; his years of training and self-discipline had gone out the window when the artificial hormones kicked in.

_Flashback Start – Friday._

The lunch time rush in the Great Hall was nearly over and Severus was about to leave, to prepare for his afternoon classes when, Professor Moody collapsed into the seat next to him and spoke gruffly.

"Severus, how has your pregnancy been progressing?" He asked bluntly without so much as a 'hello'.

"Why do you ask Alistair?" The potions master looked at his colleague suspiciously.

"I was just wondering if you knew, you're cooking two buns in the oven?" He replied uncaringly his dark beady eye look him in the face and his second blue eye, staring directly at his large belly. Severus face lost all colour, he got up abruptly and hastily made an exit before he burst into tears in the chamber behind the staff table.

"Curse him!" His sorrow turned to angry on a dime.

_Flashback End_

Snape sighed, looking at the clock on the wall in his quarters, above the fireplace; it read 10:40am, twenty minutes until the party started. He looked from the pile of marked assignments, to his neatly made bed and immaculately clean room and decided he had nothing better to do and he might as well make an appearance, Dumbledore would expect him to.

'_Fine, I'll go' _he thought to himself, ignoring the nagging feeling that he secretly wanted to go. He changed from his green satin, long sleeved nightdress, into his looser fitting black dress robes and comfortable black lace ups and made his way slowly to Minerva's class room.

The room was highly decorated with all manner of pastel or 'baby' colours. Severus never understood the phenomenon. There were giant plastic baby bottles, stuffed with pacifiers and nappies, banners made from individual triangles with letters on each, saying phrases like 'Welcome Baby' and 'Congratulations'. There were aluminium foil balloons, shaped like oversized baby feet, floating around the ceiling sporting phrases such as; 'It's a Boy!" and 'It's a Girl!'. There was a table cover in baby theme food and at least three different kinds of cake, next to the table sat a wooden crib with gift boxes piled high inside them. From the moment he entered the room, he regretted coming. He was bombarded with praise and congratulations. He was herded into the room and a plate of cucumber sandwiches and a piece of cake was shoved into his hands. He managed to break away from the herd when Dumbledore enter the room with one of the older Weasley boys. Severus found a nice place to sit on the other side of the room and eat his cake which he had to admit looked rather delicious.

Severus sat slumped in a comfy high backed chair, with his plate of half eaten cake resting on his bump, when Professor Dumbledore took the seat next to him and surveyed the party for a moment.

"Have you thought of names for the baby Severus?" the old wizard asked politely

"Babies…" he sighed. "…I have not given it any thought Albus"

"Twins!" Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly "That's wonderful news Severus, however did you discover this?"

"Moody" Snape replied sullenly.

"Did he tell you the gender, by any chance?" He asked ignoring Snape's mood.

"I didn't ask" He looked almost disappointed.

"Perhaps, if you have a daughter you could name her after your mother…" he paused while Snape looked thoughtful "…or perhaps a boy. You could name him after me" He continued with a grin.

"I will consider it, Albus. Thank you" he nodded. Just then a commotion across the room distracted the old friends from their conversation.

_Moments earlier – Harry's POV._

"Charlie! I didn't know you were going to make it?" Harry exclaimed when he saw Ron's elder brother enter with Professor Dumbledore. Ron looked at the redhead and frowned.

"Ah, Harry. I don't think that's…" Ron started to protest, when 'Charlie' winked at them both. There was a mischievous sparkle in the eyes of the headmaster, behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Padfoot?" Hermione whispered glancing around at the other guests; mostly fourth year classmates and a few staff members. The Weasley look-alike nodded discretely. Harry wasted no more time, in driving into his Godfather's arms.

"Thank you, Professor" He looked at Dumbledore knowingly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, glad I could make it" Sirius Black said in Charlie Weasley's voice.

"You're welcome, sorry we are late" Dumbledore excused himself and walked across the room.

"I can't believe you're here. Come have some cake." Harry exclaimed, it had been a long time since he had seen his Godfather. Sirius was as close to a parent as Harry could get, next to Ron's mother Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, was Dumbledore's idea, got him to post a hair in a envelope by owl from Romania. That stuff tastes gross!" Sirius informed in a whisper referring to the polyjuice potion he'd taken.

"Will you be staying long?" Hermione asked him.

"Afraid not, I'm here just for the shower. Better not push my luck." The other nodded solemnly. "I can't believe how big you're all getting!" he chuckled. Harry opened his mouth the say something snarky back, but froze, frowned and dropped the plate he was hold, which smashed on the stone floor.

Harry's eyes went wide as he grabbed his stomach and doubled over. A powerful pain shot through him, on par only with his scar burning. Guests crowded around him. 'Charlie' grabbed him around the shoulders as he began to fall to his knees.

"Get him to the hospital wing, now!" Dumbledore started barking orders. "Ron you'd best inform Molly, she asked to be keep informed"

"Yes, Sir." Ron nodded, exciting the room quickly, while Harry was being levitated on a stretcher.

"The baby! What is going on?" Harry groaned again, holding his stomach.

When Harry and an entourage of worried friends and staff arrived at the hospital wing they meet with stern regard.

"Right! Harry, one of your friends and the Headmaster can stay, everyone else, out!" Madame Pomfrey snapped, transferring Harry to a cot and trying her best to remove his robes, while he writhed.

"No, No…" Dumbledore insisted "…I'll go, Charlie here will stay" He gave a meaningful looked to Poppy and helped herd people out of the way.

"Feel better, Harry." Neville and a few others said before leaving the room, grumbling.

"Sssh, Harry you must calm yourself, I need to listen to the baby" The medi-nurse tried to soothe him. She pulled out her fetoscope and pressed the large end of the horn to his lower stomach and her ear to the smaller end.

"Alright, I'm going to try and slow down your labour, because it's far too early for the baby to come, but if we can't get the baby's heart rate down, we will have do and emergency Caesarean" She warned him after a few moments of listening.

"What! It's too soon!" Harry sat up in alarm his eyes were wide, his eyebrows so high they had disappeared into his messy fringe.

"Resisto" Madame Pomfrey held her wand over his belly button and uttered the spell. Hermione recognised it as a Latin word; with the meaning halt, stop or pause. Harry gave a huge breath out and immediately stop thrashing on the bed and lay back whimpering, his breathing was still fast and he had gone pink in the cheeks.

Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione who was standing awkwardly at Harry's bedside looking worried.

"Hermione, be a dear and fill a bowl of warm water over at the basin, there please" She asked a little more calmly now she'd managed to stabilise her patient. She picked up her pale wood, fetoscope again and listened.

"Okay, we will monitor your condition for time, but I'll go ahead and prep the stasis pod, just in case." She was talking more to 'Charlie' then Harry who seem dazed and sleepy. Poppy disappeared behind the curtain, as Hermione returned slowly with the warm water, carefully trying not to spill any. She placed it on the small table next to Harry's bed and went around the bed to take a seat next to 'Charlie'. She pet his hand gently.

"He'll be alright, he's been through worse" she told him reassuringly. Sirius nodded and reached out to touch his godson. The medi-nurse had just returned with an incubator, a tiny cradle with a plastic cover and four holes in the sides, for access, when Mrs. Weasley crashed through the hospital wing doors and rushed to Harry's side. She did a double take when she noticed her second son sitting by Harry's bed. She narrowed her eyes, a mother can always tell.

"Padfoot?" She asked sounding almost certain this boy was not her son.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I'm glad you're here." He greeted her sincerely. She nodded at him as if to say _'Very well'_ then turned her attention to her adopted son, Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she asked him in a quiet, kind voice. Harry just whimpered in reply, so she looked to the medi-nurse for answers.

"We are monitoring the situation at this point, he appears to have gone into pre-term labour and I've attempted to stop it, but at last check the baby was in some distress, we may have to go ahead and deliver this baby today" Poppy explained and Molly nodded.

"I'll go, let the others know what is going on, you can have my seat Mrs. Weasley" Hermione stood up.

"Thank you, dear. Please tell Ron to stop panicking, his letter was very dramatic." She gave Hermione a half smile.

"Of course" Hermione said and took her leave.

Ten minutes passed then fifteen and twenty, with still little change to Harry's condition. Concerned that the baby couldn't last much longer, Madame Pomfrey decided to go ahead and deliver the baby. Sirius was banished from the room, while Molly assisted in the procedure and held Harry's hand. The operation was fast, he would have a nifty new scar like a gruesome smile from one hip to the other, but his tiny wee baby, was alive. Harry cried like schoolgirl, when he saw his, son for the first time. He looked so small in the incubator; he weighed little more than a block of butter and only a few inches longer than his wand. His skin was just losing its transparencies. The incubator assisted his breathing and keeping him warm, without all the scary tubes Harry had seen on muggle television. Harry's friends started to trickle in quietly. They told him how cute he was and ooo'd and arrh'd.

"What are you going to name him Harry?" Sirius asked him bringing him out of his daze. He looked up from his tiny baby, into Charlie Weasley's borrowed face.

"I…eh…think I'm going to call him, James. What'd you think?" he mumbled earnestly to his Godfather and friends. This brought a tear to Sirius' eye and he received much praise for his choice from the others.

"Can we determine the second parent, now he has been born, Poppy?" Mrs. Weasley asked the haggard looking Medi-Nurse.

"We sure can, I have been working with nurses at St. Mungo's to come up with a paternity test." Poppy grinned. "Would you like to find out Harry?" she asked him seriously. He nodded putting his hand on the plastic of the pod.

"Very well, I will case the spell and it will illuminate the people in the room with the same gene-pool as him, alright?" She informed the room, whom replied in agreement, waiting with bated breath.

"_Progenies Familia_" Madame Pomfrey spoke clearly and tapped James' tiny foot three times. Various people around the room began to glow, a pale blue hue. First Harry, then Mrs. Weasley and Ron, even 'Charlie' had a faint glow. The room erupted with (quiet) excitement.

"Congratulations, Ron, meet your Son" Poppy beamed at the stunned red head. Mrs Weasley was beside herself with happiness, she gazed longingly down at her first grandchild.

"So precious" she whispered to him. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, as if to say

'_we made this'._

After a while everyone was asked leave and let Harry and the baby rest. Sirius had run out of his polyjuice potion and had to make a hasty exit, hugging Harry and waving goodbye to baby James through his pod cover and promising to visit again soon. Molly reluctantly left her grandchild and Harry shortly after. His friends wished him luck and Poppy locked herself away in her office, for a well-deserved rest. Harry lay on his side in his bed, watching his tiny son's chest rise and fall while he slept. He was beautiful in every way and Harry couldn't have been more proud.

_A/N: Please Review! Born in this chapter; __**James Sirius Potter**__; son of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, born on the 15th of April 1995 at 32 weeks pregnant by emergency C-section at 12.36pm, weighing 3 pounds 5 Ounces. Please keep letting me know what you want to read more of and what you liked about the chapter. Thanks! _


	6. Sleepy

_A/N: Here we go! chapter six. R&R and Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K._

Sleepy

**May**

Thirty Five Weeks

Harry Potter had never been so tired in his entire life. The birth of his son had been an early and unexpected Easter gift. Harry had moved a lot of his belongings to the hospital wing, so he could be near his premature son in his incubator. James had grown a fair amount in the last three weeks, he was pushing twenty centimetres long and had put on two and half pounds. Madame Pomfrey was pleased with his progress and said he would be able to leave the hospital wing as soon as he started feeding from the bottle a little better, but there had be no further complications. Harry had been back in classes for a week and was struggling to both catch up and keep up with the work load. His missed his baby, but he knew Madame Pomfrey was taking good care of him, while he was in class.

Harry was drearily taking notes in his History of Magic class. As if he weren't sleepy enough, Professor Binns, the ancient ghost's droning voice, with endless names and dates was easily lulling him to sleep. His eyes drooped and his quill left a large circle of ink on his parchment. Shaking his head he looked over at Ron, at the table next to him. He was slumped in his chair with his head on his desk. A puddle of drool was pooling on his work. Harry grinned and taking his wand poked his friend in the ribs. Ron jumped.

"Ha…what? Goblins. 1895." He blurted out. His classmates giggled and Professor Binns did not look impressed, he waited for the class to settle again and then continued his boring monologue.

"That is uncool Harry!" Ron whispered furiously at his friend, glancing at the ghost, floating from one end of the black board to the other reciting his knowledge of the fabled Goblin rebellions.

When the class was finally over Harry and Ron decided they had enough time to pop down to hospital wing, to visit their baby. Ron had been spending almost as much time in the ward as Harry had. The boy's friendship had developed a certain level of platonic intimacy. They shared the small hospital cot together and the responsibility of James' night feedings and nappy changes.

"Hello my boy" Ron cooed into his cradle. The baby responded to his father's voice, kicking his tiny legs and looking around at them with wide light brown eyes. Harry reached into the pod to place his hand on his son's tiny belly. James' startled his arms and legs flying outwards.

"Shhh it's alright, it's just daddy" Harry reassured the infant. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and smiled when she spotted the young parents.

"Don't you have a class to be in boys?" She asked.

"Yes, Mam" Ron responded

"We just missed him" Harry spoke for the both of them. "How's he been today?"

"Good, Good. He is a brave boy, just like his fathers. He'll make a Gryffindor yet." She beamed at them.

"Okay, we'd better go" Ron said looking at his watch. "Transfig is next. McGonagall hates it when we are late." He reminded Harry.

"Okay boys, remember to remind the other students about the appointment tonight after dinner. Professor Moody, has agreed to assist me in monitoring the babies"

"Of course" Harry said.

"Brilliant!" Ron replied excitedly, he was keen to know the sex of his baby. The boys both took one more look at their fragile son and thanked Poppy, before dashing from the ward.

The rest of the day, went by in a sleepy haze. Ron accidentally turned his notebook into a small blue blanket, in transfiguration. Babies on the brain, he excused himself. The group meet at dinner and over their roast pork and potatoes, Harry and Ron reminded Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Neville about their pre-natal exam with Moody.

"I can't wait to find out if I'm having a girl. I would really like a daughter" Lavender squealed excitedly.

"I'll be happy if my baby has all its fingers and toes" Neville said, looking at little apprehensive.

"Hay at least Moody's creepy eye is good for something" Parvati piped up looking a little ill thinking about his light blue revolving glass-eye. After dinner the six of them made their way to the hospital wing. The group crowded around James' pod, while they waited for Professor Moody to arrive.

"Can we hold him?" Lavender begged. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded. Harry lifted the lid of the pod and very gently scooped him up. Ron handled Lavender a small blue blanket that his mother had knit for her first grandchild. She held the blanket open and Harry placed him child in her arms.

"Awww…he's so cute!" Parvati said looking over her best friend's shoulder. James looked up at them sleepily. The girl's squee'd when he yawned and fussed a little. Lavender turned to Parvati and gently transferred him into her arms. He fussed some more, letting out one warning cry. Parvati looked alarmed and quickly carried him back to Harry.

"It's all right Parvati, he's just hungry" he chuckled, looking at his watch, then taking the mewing bundle back and disappearing to the kitchenette, to grab him a prepared bottle from the mini fridge.

"Alright students!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed coming out of her office and gathering the young parents into a group. "This is how we will proceed." She paused looking at the entrance to the hospital wing. "Professor Moody should be here soon. We will start with weighing and taking your measurements to compare growth with your last check-up." She informed them briskly. "Once this is complete, I'll ask you to pick a cot each and when Alistair does arrive." She paused again looking a little doubtfully at the doors. "I'll bring him around each of you individually. Alright who would like to go first?" she asked. The girls grumbled and shuffled their feet. Weight for teenage girls was a more serious issue.

"I'll go first" Ron stepped forward shaking his head at the girls behaviour.

"Wonderful, step on the scales please Ronald."

Once the weighing was complete and the students had chosen their cots, they were chatting quietly. Ron and Harry were sharing a cot. The redhead held there well feed, sleeping son, seated with his back to Harry's chest, in between his legs. Professor Moody finally marched into the ward. His every other step making a clunking sound was he made his way down the long room.

"Wonderful, thanks for joining us, Alistair." Poppy, said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He nodded gruffly at her without replying. "Can I ask you to look upon each of these students bellies in turn for me please" she asked politely, lending him towards, the nervously excited Hermione first. She had hardly spoken since they had arrived, too much nervous energy.

"Are you ready, Hermione dear?" The medi-nurse asked her kindly. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes, Please" She squeaked, lifting her grey school jersey and white button down shirt. Stretchmarks pitted her swollen stomach. Professor Moody leaned forward slightly and turning both his eyes to the task.

"What do you see Alistair?" Poppy asked impatiently, curious about this unique opportunity, in the wizarding world.

"Twins. Both boys." Short but sweet. Hermione face changed from fear to delight in a flash. The other students clapped and congratulated her.

"Wonderful, now Lavender please." Madame Pomfrey said looking very pleased. Professor Moody limped over to the next bed, eyed Lavender's exposed baby bump and pronounced.

"Twins. One of each." He said unmoved by the situation. Ron had placed his son back in his pod and rushed into the next cot to wait his turn. Harry watched on with delight, from his cot across the ward from the others.

"A son" moody said clearing his throat and taking a swing of something from his hipflask. Ron looked relieved; he thought he could handle one extra bub, a brother for James. He thanked Moody profusely and returned to Harry's cot. Parvati was next, she was shaking with excitement and Lavender had come over to hold her hand. The students waited with bated breath for the news.

"Fertile bunch…" Moody commented. "…Twins. One of each." Parvati and Lavender squealed and hugged each other.

"Shhh…" Harry hushed the girls, who'd woken the baby James from his slumber.

"Oh sorry Harry!" Lavender whispered still grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Neville" Madame Pomfrey said his name, coming to stand by the positively shaking boy, fear written all over his face. Alistair brought his gnarled face to Neville's belly.

"Twins. One of each." He nodded at the nurse. Neville burst into tears with relief and still a good amount fear. Everyone clapped quietly, Harry had just managed to settle his son again.

"Thank you so much Alistair. It means a great deal, for us to know what we are dealing with. You may go if you wish." He gave a grunt, turned and limped out of the ward. The students hugged and celebrated some more, before Madame Pomfrey shooed all but Harry and Ron from the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Jamie boy." Lavender had nicknamed the infant. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey"

"You're welcome students, get a good night's sleep now." she gave them a content smile as the exited, leaving Harry, Ron and their son the rest of the night together. A happy little family.

_A/N: Please remember to review! I will be incredibly keen to hear your thoughts and ideas for future chapters. Your reviews are what keeps me going! Thanks!_


	7. Baby Brain

_A/N: Thank you so much for you questions and reviews! In answer to the question 'Why are so many having twins' the answer is – This is not a normal pregnancy, as most of the students are virgins. They were conceived magically. It is likely that these students and Professor Snape inhaled more of the potion then Harry or Ron. This is the same reason as to why none of the Slytherins or other students got pregnant, because they were sitting far enough away from the initial explosion. This is how they were seated._

_Parvati Lavender_

_...Snape_

_Neville Hermione_

_Ron Harry _

_As for the second parents you will have to wait until the infants are born to find out, like Harry's baby. WARNING: Graphic Violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K._

Baby Brain

**May**

Thirty Seven Weeks

Severus Snape mind felt scattered, Poppy Pomfrey called it _baby brain_, but Severus knew better. It was _the pull_, his master was calling him and he could not resist much longer, or he would be severely punished. The dark mark on his forearm grew darker every day. Lord Voldemort was gaining power. He had hoped he would not have to appear before him until after the birth of his twins. Merlin knows what would happen to them. Severus knew he must go and Dumbledore reluctantly agreed with him. He prepared to travel that night from Hogwarts.

He tucked his wand, in his baggiest robes, in a feeble attempt to hide his protruding belly and made his way out of the Hogwarts grounds so he could apperrate. He felt the hard pressing of apparition, everything went black and he held his breath. When he appeared at the location that was the source of the call, he found himself standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to his right. A hill rose above him to his left. Snape could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside. Severus got the strong feeling he was being squinted tensely through the darkness and watched a figure drawing nearer to him, walking steadily between the graves.

He couldn't make out a face, but from the way they were walking and holding their arms, he could tell that they were carrying something. Whoever it was, they were short and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over their head to obscure their face. As the person came nearer, he saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby . . . or was it merely a bundle of robes? Concern flooded him, he held his own stomach protectively, later he would blame his _baby brain_ that his first thought wasn't to bring out his wand. _Stupid_. From six feet away, the shadowy figure pulled out his own wand and fired a stunning curse that hit him square in the chest, he had a moment of shock then he was flat on his back.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand and was now dragging his limp form across the dirt. Severus saw a name upon a headstone in the flickering wandlight before he was forcibly lifted and slammed against the lid of a tomb. It was a pale and moss covered marble slab and acted like a macabre operating table. The figure's hood slipped back, revealing his captor.

"Wormtail" Severus scoffed angrily with difficulty because his magic bonds restricted his movement. The small man gave him a sinister grin, exposing his huge rat like teeth.

"Pick me up!" A high, cold voice ordered from somewhere beyond Snape's vision. Peter Pettigrew disappeared for a moment, then repapered with the bundle of cloth. Snape realised this bundle was what remained of the most powerful dark lord in history.

"My liege" Severus greeted his master. The bundle spoke back to him, in that same high pitched drawled he had heard before.

"You are not the only spy I have at Hogwarts, Severus" He drawled. "Did you think you could hide your condition from me?"

"Of course not, I…" Severus began in a quivering voice. "SILENCE!" The bundle shouted then continued in a more reasonable tone. "And to think at first we thought these pregnancies were the ruin of our well thought out plan" Voldemort pause taking a deep staging breath as if speaking was exhausting. "Potter was supposed to complete the Tournament; we worked hard to get his name in the Goblet." Lord Voldemort's disembodied voice continued as Wormtail paced around Severus prone form like a shark circling a boat. "But the child growing in your belly, has just the ingredient I need and you're going to give it to me"

"Moody!" Severus whispered angrily, realising the traitor in their misted. Wormtail placed the dirty bundle next to his patient on the slab and drew a knife from his robes.

"No!" Severus exclaimed, struggling against his magical bonds. Wormtail swiftly smacked him hard across the cheek, with the back of his hand. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and the man returned to his task. Peter hooked the knife under Snape's robes and pulled. There was a ripping sound and his skin had become exposed to the small wizard, who wasted no time in bring the blade down. The shape metal pierced the tight skin that stretched over his belly. Wormtail used all his strength to drag the knife six inches across, though muscle, tendons and fat. Severus screamed in agony and Wormtail reach into the wound ruthlessly. The pain was worse than any he had felt before but Snape held his tongue, he would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. Severus tried to look down as he felt his waters break, liquid spilled down his sides and soaked into his robes. The rat like man, fumbled around inside for a moment, then pulled a tiny leg out into the cold night air. Voldemort hissed from the ugly bundle of moth eaten rags.

"Yes, this is the Potter child" he confirmed; as if the child's very presence made him recoil. It had suddenly become clear to Snape that Moody's magical eye showed him more than he'd let on. He must have performed a paternity spell of his own. Again his pregnancy had left him weak. Wormtail, was panting with effort, took the tip of the knife to the tiny heel of the baby's foot and poked it. Then he fumbled in his pockets for a glass vial, then held it to the cut, so that the dribble of blood, coming from Severus' unborn child, fell into it.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Hogwarts.<em>

Harry Potter woke, suddenly. His scar had exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; he tumbled out of bed onto the cold linoleum floor, taking Ron who had been cuddle up in the cot, with him. He swore loudly. James woke and started crying. Madame Pomfrey flew out of her rooms, in her nightdress to see what the commotion was.

Ron was trending to their son, while Harry explained the horrible vision he had just had. He was babbling almost incoherently about a giant snake and huge cauldron. About Wormtail cutting off his hand and about Severus' baby. He talked about a creature rising from the cauldron naked in a huge cloud of steam. Harry swore it was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. Lord Voldemort had risen again.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort reborn into his new body stood over Professor Snape, where he lay.<p>

"You have suffered enough for your Master today Severus. Go now. Seek medical attention. Tell no-one how this has happen to you." He commanded, releasing him from the spell.

"Thank you, Master." Snape grimaced, gingerly sitting up on the slab and apperrated before his master could change his mind. When he arrived outside the Hogwarts grounds, he took a moment to find the least dirty part of his robes to hold over his wound and cast a patronus to warn Poppy he was coming. Then moving as fast as he could, he made his way up to the castle. When he arrived in the entrance hall, the medi-nurse and Dumbledore were waiting for him.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked him looking very worried, taking in his ragged and blooded appearance.

"Voldemort has return!" He said ominously, confirming Harry's vision, before he collapsed from shock and blood loss.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape shifted in his warm bed, halfway between sleep and waking. A strong pain in his stomach brought him roaring back to consciousness. He sat up, with lightning speed, looking around wide eyed and holding his empty belly.<p>

"My babies!" He said in alarmed. Poppy ran to his side.

"Please, Severus you must rest. Lay down" She pushed him back onto the bed. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Severus, but one of your daughter's didn't survive the trauma. You have one daughter here…" She indicated a small incubator pod, next to the bed. "…she's had a bit of blood loss, but she is recovering nicely" She said grimly. Severus looked at her grief stricken and reached out for his surviving child as silent tears began to run down his face, his shoulders beginning to shake. Poppy moved the pod closer to his bed and left Snape to meet his daughter, her own sorrow making her throat too tight to speak.

"Oh my Eileen, I grieve for you sister" He told the infant in a shaky voice. "I shall name her Minerva" he sobbed. His baby girl moved restlessly in her pod, perhaps she could sense her father's distress. Or maybe she could tell her twin was missing.

_A/N: Sorry about the sad story guys, I almost cried writing it. But on a lighter note I'm keen to hear your ideas on whom the other babies, parents are? And any ideas for names for Hermione's twin boys? Thanks! Remember to review! Born in this chapter; __**Minerva Lily Snape**__; daughter of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger was stillborn on 17th of May 1995 at 37 weeks by emergency C-section at 11.16pm, 7 pounds 3 Ounces. __**Eileen Grace Snape**__; daughter of Severus Snape and Harry Potter, was born on 17th of May 1995 at 37 weeks by emergency C-section at 11.14pm, 8 pound 2 Ounces._


	8. Caesarean

_A/N: Please R&R! WARNINGS: Surgery. Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Noble Nature' credit to Ben Jonson and to J.K for Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K. _

Caesarean

**May**

Thirty Eight Weeks

A dark cloud of sorrow had descended over the hospital wing and its inhabitants, since the death of one of the infants. The students worried for their unborn children. Hermione was hit worse out of the students, when she heard the news it was her daughter that pass away before she could breathe her first breath. The funeral took place on the grounds of Hogwarts the day after Severus's return. The entire school and the foreign delegates had been invited to attend. There was a large turnout and Dumbledore had presided over the event. Baby Minerva was given a beautifully decorated grave, in a small plot near Hagrid's hut. Her white marble headstone displayed a large angel and read the words;

**Minerva Lily Snape**

**May 1995**

**Velit Deus Suscipe Her Anima**

It had been a week since the funereal and the newest inhabitants to the hospital wing, Professor Snape and his surviving daughter, Eileen Grace, had learned to share the space with Harry, Ron, James and Madame Pomfrey. The ward was about to become further crowded for today was the day, the last of the male students came in for their elective caesareans. It was a much safer and a more common procedure done at two weeks before the due date, for patients that were high risk or unable to deliver naturally. The scar was smaller and the recovery time faster. Both Ron and Neville's babies would be delivered today and new-borns, including, baby James and his sister Eileen, would be unable to leave the wing until their due date in the second week of June.

Ron had left to collect some more of his belongings; most of his things had already made their way into the ward. He had been spending almost every night with Harry and their son James. Mrs. Weasley had arrived before classes started and planned to spend some quality time with her grandson before the next grandchild arrived. Harry had given her James' feeding schedule and shown her his favoured toys and blanket, before reluctantly heading off to Charms class with Professor Flitwick. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati hadn't been given the day off either; they would have to wait until lunch to visit the new arrivals.

Madame Pomfrey had enlisted a colleague from St. Mungo's to assist her with the delivers. She handled herself well in an emergency, but this was a full blown surgery of two students. Healer Mirabella Tugwood had arrived shortly after Mrs. Weasley. She was a short, plump woman, with dark brown hair, pulled tightly into a bun. She smiled with a kindness and warm that reached her grey-blue eyes. She help Poppy prepare the designated operating room; it was basic, but sterile. With one operating the table, wash basin and bright lights. They had three stasis pods at the ready to put the premature infants into. The incubators would simulate the body's correct breathing patterns and temperature.

Ron was going into theatre first. His was the less complicated of the two boys, as he wasn't carrying twins like Neville. The Moody imposter had no reason to lie to her, but Barty Crouch Jr. son of Bartemius Crouch, Head of the International Magical Co-operation, could not be considered a stable source of information. After the Polyjuice Potion had worn off, Barty confessed everything to the Headmaster, under the influence of Veritaserum. It had been him who'd put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and when his plan had gone south, he had attempted to end Harry's pregnancy, which had resulted in his pre-term labour.

Mrs. Weasley kissed her son repeatedly and he did the same with his son, James. Madame Pomfrey managed to pull him away from his family and he took his place on the cold table. Healer Tugwood handed him a draft of a milky white liquid, he eyed it suspiciously, but she reassured him he was harmless and would make the procedure painless. He nodded, downed the potion and lay down on the table. The potion made his limbs feel warm and heavy. He didn't notice them preparing him, until a sheet was pulled up to obscure his view.

"Alright, Ron dear, we are going to go ahead and start now." Madame Pomfrey faceless voice called to him from behind the curtain.

"Okay" He squeaked. At first he felt nothing and then all of a sudden a sensation like someone dragging the back of a butter knife over his stomach. He took a deep breath. Then he had the bizarre imagery of some on doing the dishes inside of him and what felt like a lot of pulling and pushing, then a huge release of pressure.

"Here, it comes!" Tugwood said behind the curtain. Then he heard it, the first cry of his child. "And…It's a boy!" She confirmed. Ron looked to the top of the sheet and saw a bright red, wrinkly, dirty and crying baby boy. He did not care about the mess, he knew from this moment he loved this child, so very much.

He felt, tugging and pulling in his abdomen again as the Healer closed him up and he could see from his position as Madame Pomfrey, carried his baby to the side of the room, the baby was rubbed clean with a towel, weighed and wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Seven pound, eight Ron, he is a good size boy." Poppy told him as he showed him the wrapped infant one last time before she put him in his pod. "I'm just going to wheel him out to your mother, Healer Tugwood will be finished in a moment and you can join us." Ron just nodded drowsily.

By the time Ron emerged from the operating room, Neville had all his belongings collected and was waiting nervously for his turn, under the knife and wand. He was going to be a father very soon. He congratulated Ron on a beautiful healthy baby boy and asked him how it went.

"It was fine, didn't feel any pain, just felt a little weird in my tummy, like when you eat one of Hagrid's pound cakes" he joked, trying not to laugh to hard, he could feel a little discomfort now the potion was wearing off. Neville giggled nervously and chatted with Mrs. Weasley and Ron until he was invited into the operating room.

Before he knew it Neville lay prone on the operating table, dozing in a magically induced haze from the painkiller potion he had been given for the procedure. While he drifted in between sleeping and waking he recalled the hauntingly beautiful verse, at the funeral, that the baby's namesake, Minerva McGonagall had recited for guests. He could almost hear her choked voice;

"The noble nature" She paused after the title. "She is not growing like a tree, in bulk, doth make child better be; or standing long as oak, three hundred year or so, to fall at last, dry, bald, and sere" a tear ran down her cheek and she had to clear her throat. "A lily of a day, is fairer far in May, although it fall and die that night" she coughed and gave a sniff before she continued "It was the plant and flower of light. In small proportions we just beauties see; and in short measures life may perfect be."

Neville shed a tear of his own, as he felt a great pressure in his lower abdomen. He heard the cry of a new-born baby. His daughter had been born first followed by her brother two minutes later.

"One of each Neville, just like we thought" Madame Pomfrey informed him. "They are quite small, so I'm going to get them into their pods quickly alrighty dear?" She told him, rushing a little. Neville watched worried as she clean, weigh and wrapped them without delay, while he felt the pull and tug, Ron had spoken about. Poppy return to his bedside and spoke to Neville quietly.

"They are doing fine, Neville. Don't look so worried. You'll be able to see them in a moment." She reassured him.

Once Neville had been transferred from the cold operating table to an ancient looking wheel chair with wooden wheels and a wicker woven chair, he and his twins were rolled into the main area of the hospital wing. Ron was settled, propped up in his cot by a large amount of pillows. He held his small son in his arms, looking down at him lovingly. Neville was rolled to the cot on the other side of Ron, who had settled himself next to Harry's cot, which was the last in the row, on the left side of the ward. The cot next to him held Professor Snape. He had the curtains surrounding his bed shut tight and accepted few visitors. He was still dealing with the grief over the loss of his daughter. Neville gingerly climbed up into his bed, and each of his twins were wheeled in one on each side, right up next to the bed, so he could watch them. Their lungs were still a little under developed and they were a little underweight for the gestation, so Healer Tugwood had given strict instructions, before she left; to give them at least a few hours in the pods before they could be held and then only for a little while.

When lunch, finally arrived the other Gryffindor's, including Ginny, Fred and George made their way to hospital wing visit the new additions. Once they had all arrived they were able to perform the paternity spell and discover who had just become parents for the first or second time. Harry and Ron were delighted to discover, Ron's baby, whom he had decided to name Fabian, was both Harry's son and a full blood brother for James. Ron named him this for Molly's late brother. The name choice carried the dual purpose of including, Ron's brother George, who shared their Uncle's name as a middle name. Baby Fabian was completely balled and apart from his, red blond eyebrows and dark brown eyes, you would be able to tell he was a Weasley at first glance. He looked a lot like his father Harry and was about the same size as his brother James, they could easily have been twins.

Neville's twins yielded surprising results, his son Franklin, parenthood was shared with Parvati Patel, the small infant had a drastically different hue from both Neville and his twin sister's complexion He had inherited his mother's dark caramel skin and boasted a full head of thick black hair and jet black eyes. He was named for his father, Frank Longbottom, he and his wife were permanent residents at St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione had swooned over the new-borns along with the others but her joy was marred by the loss of her daughter. However when she held her daughter by Neville; named Aliza, it healed something inside her. Neville had named her for his mother Alice Longbottom, was while beautiful, bitter-sweet reminder his parents would not play a big role in his children's lives. Aliza had Hermione's chocolate eyes and a wisp of light brown hair over her soft head.

Both the twins and Fabian had been given meaningful name middle names. Ron had given his new son, his father's first name, Arthur. Mr. Weasley, along with Neville's grandmother and the Patel's would be visiting the castle later in the week to visit their grandchildren. Neville choose to give his son's the middle name Rubeus, for the schools groundskeeper, Hagrid and he had been constant source of support for Neville for the last eight and a half months. For his daughter, Neville and Hermione had come up with the ironic name of Belladonna, as a beautiful middle name and a reminder of the accident that had resulted in the concept of all of the babies born and unborn at Hogwarts school today.

_A/N: Please remember to review. Born in this chapter; __**Fabian Arthur Weasley**__; son of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, was born on 25th of May 1995 at 38 weeks by C-section at 9.06am, 7 Pounds 8 Ounces. __**Aliza Belladonna Longbottom**__; daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, was born on 25th of May 1995 at 38 weeks by C-section at 9.45am, 6 pounds 1 Ounce. __**Franklin Rubeus Longbottom**__; son of Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patel, was born on 25th of May 1995 at 38 weeks by C-section at 9.46am, 5 pounds. Thanks! Next chapter soon!_


	9. Baby Gryffindors

_A/N: Please R&R! Another sad chapter, I'm sorry but it must be done. I try to mix up the sad with a dash of happy. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K._

Baby Gryffindors

**June **

Thirty Nine Weeks

The excitement was building in the castle again leading up to the third task it was only two weeks away. The due date for the Hogwarts babies had almost arrived and the premature infants were finally well enough to leave the hospital wing. It was the last day of the thirty ninth week of the pregnancies and Madame Pomfrey was releasing them at last so she could start preparing for; Lavender, Parvati and Hermione's delivers which would be any day now. The Minster for Magic, Cornelius Fudge had refused to believe the claims of a mad man, traumatised professor and a fourteen year old boy. He refused to accept that the greatest dark wizard of all time had returned and was gaining power and followers every day. Dumbledore had managed to keep the news reporters out of the school which was no mean feat considering the attention the reintroduction of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the painfully dangerous series of tasks, design to test the strength and knowledge of the students involved. These were dark times, but in the safety of Hogwarts School, the students could have and raise their babies; for now at least, in relative peace.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower, arrangements were being made for the arrival of the House's youngest members in history. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had been moved into a different dorm and their beds and Ron's, who intended to sleep in Harry's bed, had been replaced with four wooden cribs. Each crib had been fitted with a sound dampening spell. The young students would be able to hear the cries of their babies, but each baby would not be disturbed by another waking in the night while they were in the crib. Each was dark wood with the name of the baby it belonged to engraved in gold letters on the headboard. James, Fabian, Aliza and Franklin respectively. Change tables and dresser draws were stuffed with piles of cloth nappies, onesies and stretch'n'grows. The girl's room was getting a similar treatment in preparation.

Harry and Ron had packed up most of their things from the hospital wing and their sons were dressed and sleeping in slings that hung across Ron's chest.

"Go head, Ron I'll just grab the last of our things and meet you up there." Harry said leaning now to check under the bed, that they had shared for the last seven weeks.

"Okay, see you soon" he agreed and walked carefully out of the ward. Just as soon as he had exited, the curtains surrounding the cot, two beds down were briskly opened. Harry's heart gave a start, but he calmed down when he saw it was only Professor Snape. He looked thin and his eyes had dark bags under them, as he hadn't slept the whole time he'd been in the hospital wing.

"Potter, I'd like a word" Harry felt alarmed, what could he have possibly done to offend the potions master? He walked around the beds cautiously and came to stand in front of the dark man.

"I want you to take Eileen" Severus said plainly and waited for Harry's response. Harry looked at him blankly for a moment.

"You want me to help you carry her down to your rooms?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck confused, he had noticed none of Eileen things were packed.

"No, BOY." He snapped and the infant still in her pod started to fuss. Snape lowered his voice again "I want you to raise her" He said as if the very words caused him pain, not just the meaning of them.

"But… Professor?" Harry started to protest, but the older man cut him off.

"As you may have already worked out, I am working as a double agent for Dumbledore. I feel I must tell Lord…" He faltered at the name and rephrased "I must lie and say I lost both of my daughters, that way she will be safe" he paused again while Harry looked dumbfounded from his Professor to his daughter and back again.

"But will you come to take her once it is safe?" Harry asked unsure.

"No, I am signing over my parental rights to you." He handed Harry and seal piece of folded parchment. "I will not take her from the only family she knows. But should I survive these troubling times, I would like to see her?" he asked looking almost vulnerable, a feature Harry had never seen in his professor before.

"Ah…of course" Harry stammered.

"Thank you, Potter" Snape replied looking relieved. He nodded once more at Harry and without looking at her daughter again, for fear he would lose his resolve he turned and exited the hospital wing at a brisk pace.

Harry stood alone in the ward staring at his daughter, who as crying now as if she could sense her father was no longer there. It took him a moment to realised he had to take care of this child, who he barely knew. He had not had a chance to bond with her since she had been born only two weeks ago. Getting his legs into gear, he walked forward and opened her pod. He picked up the screaming child, he had only held her once before; when Madame Pomfrey had brought her over to his bed while Severus slept. He held her close to his body and bounced her gently making soothing noises like he had learnt to with his sons. When she quieted he placed her back in her open pod and proceeded to collect all her belongings. He dressed her in a light pink stretch'n'grow and slipped her into a sling. And carrying a bag of belongings in each hand and an infant on his chest, he braved the rest of the castle.

When he made it to the dorm room Neville was lying on his bed with his twins beside him, he was leisurely rubbing his son's tummy and grinning at Ron, who busy changing Fabian's nappy, he was fussing and his father looked a little stressed. Neville heard him enter the room and turn to tell him all about how Fabian had pee'd all down the front of Ron's robes, but stopped looking at him with confusion.

"Who's that, Harry?" He asked. Ron looked once he had fastened his son's nappy in place.

"Ah…this is Eileen" Harry replied awkwardly. Ron raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"And why do you have Snape's baby" he asked crudely, picking up Fabian and holding him to his shoulder patting his back rhythmically.

"I…eh…we" he started then sighed. He took the time while he removed his sling and settled onto his bed with his daughter, to find the words to explain. "Alright…" he tried again when he had his thoughts in order. "Snape has given me full parental rights to her" He rummaged in one of the bags he'd dropped on the bed, with one hand and pulled out the sealed document and handed it to Ron. "He thinks she will be safer with me…that is to say…us. He will tell Voldemort, that neither of his babies survived the attack" he took a deep breath, while both boys shuddered at the name. Ron's face was turning different shades of emotions as he reasoned out what this would mean for them.

"So…let me get this straight. We have to look after three babies, because Snape doesn't want to!?" He asked almost indignantly.

"He is trying to protect her, Ron. She is my daughter, too." Harry found himself defending Snape's actions. Ron sighed.

"Fine. But we are gonna need another crib." He pointed at the labelled wooden cribs. Harry nodded solemnly. "I assume, she has one made, in Snape's quarters?" Ron asked.

"I would think so...I'll talk to Professor McGonagall" Harry replied as he gently rubbed his daughter jet black, baby soft hair.

_A/N: Please remember to review! Let me know what you think? Was it fair of Snape to place this burden on Harry? Do you think Eileen is safer with Harry and Ron? Will Ron grow to love Harry's daughter like his own? or favour his sons? Keen to hear your ideas!_


	10. Due Date

_A/N: Please R&R. Sorry longest chapter so far! WARNINGS: Childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K._

Due Date

**June**

Forty Weeks

It was the wee hours of the morning and Lavender Brown woke suddenly in the night. She looked around drowsily, trying to determine what had woken her. She looked to her right and saw Hermione Granger fast asleep in her bed across the dorm and to her left; Parvati Patil was snoring on the pillow next to her. The girls had agreed to share a bed to make room for the cribs. They had grown as equally close as Harry and Ron had. Lavender shifted in her bed and noticed a warm wet patch underneath her. She sat up horrified and turned to Parvati.

"Parvati!" she hissed, poking her friend. Parvati grumbled in her sleep. "Parvati…wake up!" Hermione stirred across the room.

"Whas' the problem?…" Parvati mumbled.

"I think I pee'd the bed" at this Parvati sat up and shot out of bed.

"What do you mean you pee'd the bed!?" she practically yelled. If Hermione wasn't awake before, she sure was now.

"What? It's after one in the morning! What's the matter?" She asked grumpily through the darkness. Hermione climbed out of bed and the girls lit the candles. Lavender threw her blankets back and sure enough there was a large wet patch staining the sheets.

"Does it smell like pee?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly. Lavender looked at her as if she had lost her marbles. "Well if it's not pee then its amniotic fluid."

"WHAT!?" she said alarmed.

"Your 'waters' may have broken; it's an early sign of labour" Hermione informed the panicking teenager. "It's all right, we have been preparing for this" she reminded her. "But we best get down to the hospital wing"

"Parvati, will you help Lavender put on some dry clothes? I will pack her 'go bag'." Hermione delegated. The 'go bag' was a back pack with the things Lavender and her babies would need for a short stay in the hospital wing. A few changes of clothes for her and the twins, nappies, wipes, bottles, teddy bears etcetera.

Once they were dressed and ready the girls started making their way down the staircase, across the common rooms and out the portrait hole. The fat lady, snorted indignantly at the three, she didn't appreciate beginning woken, in the middle of the night. They ignored her protests and carried on through the quiet castle. Just as they entered the ward, Lavender felt the first tightening in her stomach. She let out a wail and stopped dead in the doorway. Madame Pomfrey was with them in a flash.

"Come now dear. Let us get you into a bed, so I can assess you." She waited a moment more until the contraction passed and Lavender could stand, then lend her to the nearness cot, where she collapsed on her side.

"I don't want to do this any more! Why couldn't we have C-sections like the boys" she whinged unhappily at the medi-nurse.

"Lavender dear, please lay on your back and remove your pants I need to examine you" While Lavender did this, complaining the whole time, Madame Pomfrey explained. "The reason I would prefer you to deliver your babies naturally, is because it's safer for baby and mother" Lavender whinged from more. "Alright girls, tell me what happen"

"Her waters broke about fifteen minutes ago" Hermione said promptly looking at her watch.

"She didn't hurt until we got here" Parvati said looking worried.

"Okay that was the first contraction?" She asked taking note. The girls nodded.

"Alright, girls, find a cot. You might be here a while, I suggest you try getting a little more sleep." Madame Pomfrey ordered, ushering them away from Lavender's bed and pulling the privacy curtain around. Parvati and Hermione reluctantly climbed into a bed each and listen as the medi-nurse exclaimed their friend. Lavender gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry dear, I'll only be a moment." Poppy soothed her. "Right!" they heard the snap of an examination glove being removed. Then she was pulling back to curtain.

"You're just about one and half centimetres dilated. Get some sleep girls, the baby is in no hurry yet. I'll come and check on you, in a little while." She told them all. Lavender looked almost relieved. The girls snuggled down under their blankets and tried to sleep.

Healer Tugwood had been given accommodation at Hogwarts until after the birth of the last of the 'Hogwarts Babies' as they had been dubbed. So when Madame Pomfrey returned about fifteen minutes later the Healer was with her, wearing her dressing gown, her hair was still in rollers and she still wore a night cap. She checked Lavender over too and asked her lots of questions.

"And the contractions have become more regular?" Lavender nodded and moaned, biting her lip.

"Wonderful" said the Healer Tugwood and Lavender glared at her. "It means your progressing as you should be and it will all be over with sooner" this brought relief and a little determination into the girl's face.

"You're moving along quite quickly considering it's your first pregnancy. I believe that will have something to do with the magical nature of your conception." Tugwood commented. "You're at five centimetres, so half way there. Not long now dear, get some more rest while you can" She ordered kindly.

The girls managed to get about an hours sleep, before Lavender could stand the pain no longer and insisted she be checked again. During this time Lavender's parents arrived at Hogwarts.

"Do you feel the need to push? Pressure in your bum?" Madame Pomfrey asked bringing her some more pillows to prop her up.

"Ah ha" was all Lavender could say, wincing with pain and nodding.

"Good, when you feel the next contraction coming, I need you to start pushing, right down into your bum, as hard as you can, for as long as you can"

"Okay" She squeaked sounding more like the fourteen year old teenager that she was, then a women giving birth to twins. "MUM!" She moaned and the older women moved her chair closer to the bed, taking her hand.

"Is it coming dear? Are you ready to push? I know you can do it!" Leila Brown reassured her. Lavender squeezed her hand tightly and started to push.

"Baby's crowning!" Healer Tugwood said from under the sheet. Lavender stopped pushing took a deep breath and started swearing like a sailor. The adults looked at her with some surprise. Hermione and Parvati who were sitting at a safe distance on cots across the hall, giggled at her foul language. This process, of pushing then swearing like a trooper, continued until; at last, she gave once huge heave and Healer Tugwood lifted a small squealing infant up to show Lavender what she had done.

"It's a girl!" Mrs. Brown announced proudly. Robin Brown was standing at a distance, he looked a little queasy.

"Mum…I'm going to call her Leila" Lavender was crying now, with happiness and discomfort. While the baby girl's cord was cut and she was being cleaned and wrapped Lavender felt the urge to push again and started breathing deeply.

"Well done dearie, but we still have to get this boy out." Madame Pomfrey reminded them. Lavender shifted uncomfortable and taking a deep breath began pushing again.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, breathe" her mother helped her count. Again Lavender preferred to swear rather than rest. Taking another huge shaky breath, she pushed again. Two or three more times like this and Tugwood, pulled a screaming baby boy up and placed him on Lavenders chest.

"Robin" she whispered his name and her mother cried with joy and kissed her daughter, grandbabies and husband repeatedly. Hermione and Parvati were allowed to come over and hold the twins shorty after.

"I love my babies, but I'm never doing that again!" Lavender told her friends very seriously, they looked nervously at each other.

"They are so sweet! I know that was painful, Lavender. But I really want my babies to come today too." She told her best friend honestly. The group of students, healers and guests, all found a place to sleep for a few more hours, somewhat disrupted by the new-borns, of course.

When the sun had fully risen and Lavender was relaxing and would spend the rest of the day nursing and caring for her twins and spending time with the proud grandparents in the hospital wing, Hermione and Parvati had hatched a plan to kick-start their own labours. Hermione had been to the library and hired out as many books about natural remedies as she could find, without going into the restricted section. They tried everything they could think of from evening primrose oil and red raspberry leaf tea. Eating everything from pineapple to dates to spicy curry. The tried having hot and cold showers, they tried walking up and down all the stairs and around the grounds of Hogwarts. They thought about trying castor oil, but as it caused diarrhoea, they decided against it. The girls blushed and dismissed the advice that Madame Pomfrey gave them; that an orgasm and/or nipple stimulation could encourage the womb to begin contractions but she warned that latter had been known to cause long painful contractions. They tried massage and meditation and when that didn't work; Hermione had ended up threatened to curse, Seamus and Dean and Parvati smacked them around the ears, when they offer to 'assist them'. Hermione and Parvati had tried everything they could think of shy of losing their virginity, so as a last resort; that night they decided to wear their best dress-robes to bed, because Murphy's Law would state, that their 'waters' would break and ruin them, but they just ended up hot and uncomfortable and removed them soon after they had climbed into their beds.

However they must have done something right, because they had been in bed no longer than an hour, when Parvati woke with a shout that started Hermione awake. She was having pains in her stomach, so the girls hightailed it down to sickbay. Lavender was awake, feeding her son, when they walked in, she was delighted to see them.

"Hurts. Doesn't it?" she asked with a knowing expression on her face. The Healers had Parvati in a bed and examined before they knew it. Parvati was in labour, but her waters had not yet broken. After this was done manually, her labour progress so quickly after that she almost delivered her first baby without assistance.

"AH…Healer, the head is already out!" Hermione had yelled and the adults had come running.

"Wonderful Parvati, you're doing great. Now just bear down during the next contraction and we'll get those shoulders out" Parvati let rip a terrible war cry and pushed down as hard as she could. Healer Tugwood, assisted in bringing a beautiful baby girl onto the bed in between Parvati's legs.

"Well done. You have a daughter." Tugwood congratulated her, she quickly snipped her cord and handed the infant to Madame Pomfrey. "Now, if you want this boy to be born on the same day as his sister, you will have to deliver him as fast as your daughter, it nearly midnight." Parvati nodded, but when after ten minutes, she still felt no urge to push, they became concerned. Healer Tugwood, upon examination, discovered the baby was breach.

"If we cannot, get him turned around we will have to go into surgery." Parvati looked panicked. "I'm sorry, dear but I have to warn you, turning the baby manually is very painful, I won't lie and you scream as loudly as you want." Parvati burst into tears.

"I want my mummy!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry Parvati, your labour progressed very fast we have not had a chance to contact her. Hermione, be a dear and get Suri Patel here." She asked turning to the worried Gryffindor.

"Of course" Hermione nodded and walked as briskly as her nine month pregnant belly would allow. It was more of a fast waddle.

"Lavender, are you able to come hold her hand. She is going to need it." She turned to the young mother across the ward. She nodded and quickly put her son back in his crib and joined her best friend at her bedside. Healer Tugwood positioned herself over her belly and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready, girl?" She asked in a very serious voice. She wasn't kidding it was going to hurt. Parvati shook her head fanatically. Lavender released her hand and took hold of both sides of her face, placing their foreheads together.

"You have to do this, Parvati!"

"Do it!" the other girl gasped. Tugwood took her at her word, and began pushing hard on her stomach. First from the bottom, above her pubic bone, then at the side. Parvati didn't remember anything but the pain after those movements. She let out one blood curtailing scream, after another. Lavender tried her hold her still, while she thrashed and cried out. Once it was over, she lay limb and cried.

"I'm sorry…" Healer Tugwood was choking back tears at having to do this relatively common procedure, on such a young, much unprepared teenager. "…I believe his head is down now, but do you feel the urge again?" Parvati just nodded and wept.

"Good girl, come on now, push him out now, you did so well with your daughter, you can do this in no time" she said encouragingly. Still crying uncontrollable, Parvati managed to pull herself up into a better position. Lavender helped her hold her legs up, while she started pushing on the next contraction of her womb and in just two pushes, Parvati's son took his first breath.

"You did it Parvati!" Lavender cried her own tears of joy. She hugged and kissed her traumatised friend, just as Hermione returned with Mrs. Patil and Parvati's twin sister Padma.

"I will named them for my parents, just as you have" Parvati managed to say in between sobs.

Over the next couple of days, the rest of the Gryffindor's found the time, while juggling new-borns of their own and end of year classes, to visit the new additions to the group. When they had everyone in the room at one time, they could perform the paternity spell on the babies. Parvati and Lavender were stoaked to find out that both; Lavender's son, Robin, named after Mr. Brown and Albus, for the Headmaster of the school and Parvati's daughter Suri, named for Mrs. Patil and Padma for her aunty, second parents were each other. But the group was very surprised when only Professor Snape's daughter Eileen had lit up with Parvati's son, Jaiveer named for Mr. Patil and Ekodar because it means brother and Lavender's daughter, Leila for Mrs. Brown and Sybil for Lavender's favourite professor, Sybil Talawney. This showed they shared blood, meaning Professor Snape, who was not in the room but had become a father again, gaining a another daughter and a rather dark skinned son. The girls didn't know whether to be delighted or horrified. Only time would tell.

_A/N: Please remember to review! What did you think? Do you like the names? Born in this chapter; __**Robin Albus Brown**__; Son of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil was born on 9th June 1995 at 40 weeks, vaginally at 2.45am, 6 Pounds, 3 Ounces. __**Leila Sybil Brown**__; daughter of Lavender Brown and Severus Snape, was born on 9th June 1995 at 40 weeks, vaginally at 2.38am, 7 Pounds 6 Ounces. __**Suri Padma Patil**__; daughter of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, was born on 9th of June 1995 at 40 weeks, vaginally at 11.57pm, 6 pound 5 Ounces. __**Jaiveer Ekodar Patil**__; son of Parvati Patil and Severus Snape, was born on 10th of June 1995 at 40 weeks, vaginally at 12.22am, 6 pounds 3 ounces._


	11. Creche

_A/N: Please R&R! Disclaimer: I have borrowed the names of the nursery rhyme books from here. See the link to the horrifying but very likely 'anti-mudblood' rhymes on my profile. Funny, but shocking! __I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K. Enjoy._

Crèche

**June**

Forty One Weeks

Headmaster Dumbledore had allocated an unused classroom as a meeting room for the 'Hogwarts Babies'. The students had decided to meet on the weekends, to talk, play and catch up and stage a kind of 'baby & me' music class. The room had everything they would need; changes stations, full kitchen and bathrooms, there was age appropriate toys such as; mobiles, rattles and other noise makers, mirrors and books made with bright fabric pages.

"_Here we go round the wizard's hat, the wizard's hat, the wizard's hat. Here we go round the wizard's hat on a bright and early morning"_ Lavender and Parvati demonstrated the song, it sounded to Harry and Hermione similar to the muggle version of 'Here we go round the mulberry bush.' Hermione had come across some books in the library called 'Rhymes and Tales for Young Witches and Wizards' and 'Nursery Rhymes for the Wizarding Elite', they provided endless amount of entertainment, the latter causing outrage but also some understanding as to why the Purebloods, think so highly of themselves from a young age.

The group were sitting in a circle on the carpet in the centre of the room, each of the students had a baby in their laps. Parvati sat with her legs crossed holding her son, Jaiveer. Sitting next to her was sister Padma was holding her niece, Suri. Next to her sat Ginny, holding her nephew Fabian and next to her was Harry and his daughter Eileen. Next to him Ron with their son James. Fred was next strumming on his acoustic guitar. George was next to his twin, holding Neville's son, Franklin, next to him Neville himself holding his daughter, Aliza and lastly connecting the circle in between Neville and Parvati sat Hermione. She had the song book and a tambourine. Harry offered to teach them a song next he knew from muggle preschool.

"_The grand old Duke of York, he had ten thousand men" _He started singing, bouncing Eileen a little on his knees. "_he marched them up to the top of the hill and he marched them down again" _lifted his daughter up and then back down again as he sung and the others followed his lend. Fred had an idea for the turn and started to strum. "_and when they were up they were up"_ he lifted her up again_ "and when they were down they were down"_ and brought her back down_ " and when they were only halfway up, they were neither up nor down!" _matching the words lifted her up and then down again. When they had finished the song, they all laughed. The parents were enjoying this as much as or maybe even more then the new-borns were.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape appeared in the graveyard again, but was relieved he was not stunned, like last time. Peter Pettigrew stepped out from behind a tree, but Snape was ready and had his wand pointed at the man, before he said a word.<p>

"Follow me" he said in a small voice. Snape followed him out of the tree and towards the house on the hill he had seen last time he been here. As they approached the old house, he noticed that some of the windows had been boarded up, there were tiles missing from the roof and ivy grew unchecked over its face. It must have once been a fine looking manor, easily the largest and grandest house for miles around in its day. Now the house was damp and derelict. It was Sunday evening and the sun had just set, Snape looked up at house and noticed lights flicking in the upper windows. They walked around the back of the house and found the door, it looked like it had recently been covered over with ivy, the had left imprints in the paint where it had been pulled away. They walked through the door into a cavernous kitchen, the room was very dark.

"Lumos" they muttered and both wizards used their wand to light the way. They made their way across the room, their nostrils filled with the smell of decay. Severus listen for threats lurking in the shadows. When they reached the hall, which was a little lighter, owning to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front entrance, they started to climb the stairs. The dust was so thick on the floorboards that their footsteps were muffled. On the landing they turned right and Snape saw where the light he had seen from outside was coming from in the room at the end of the hall.

When they entered the room, Snape studied it. There was a fire lit in the grate, casting long spidery shadows on the walls. There was an ancient armchair sitting in front of the fire and Nagini, Lord Voldemort's gigantic snake, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog.

"My Lord, he is here" Wormtail squeaked nervously. Lord Voldemort stood up from his position in front of the fire and turned to greet them. His pale white skin, looked almost orange in the firelight and his nostril slits flared as he took in his servants.

"I see you survived and you are no longer with child, Severus" Voldemort's cold voiced chilled him.

"When I returned to Hogwarts, one of the infants was already dead and the other was close to death. I finished the job." Severus felt like every fibre of his being was burning with the pain of these words, his precious daughters.

"Excellent Severus. You know I would not have allowed you to raise the Potter boy's brat" He spat the last word.

"Thank you my Lord. I would not raise the child of your enemy or the brat of a filthy Mudblood" Snape lied through gritted teeth, giving a small bow. He missed his daughters every single day.

"Very well. I need you to do something, I understand Draco Malfoy attends at Hogwarts, he is in your House, is he not?"

"Yes, Master. What would you have me do with the boy" he asked worried, but he didn't let his concern show.

"I want you to bring him to me he is your Godson is he not? He trusts you" Voldemort drawled. Severus took a deep breath, what could he possibly want with the fourteen year old, he couldn't even do magic outside of Hogwarts yet. However he was the only son of one of Voldemort's other followers.

"What do you want with him?" Snape asked.

"DO…not question me, Severus!" Voldemort suddenly yelled. Wormtail cowered but Snape stood tall.

"I apologise, my Lord." The Dark Lord, looked at him with his wide, livid red eyes, unblinking.

"I need to send a message, to his father and any other former Death Eaters that would hesitant to return to me." He studied Severus face. It must had shown some concern because he continued. "Don't concern yourself, I will not harm the boy, he could be useful to me once he comes of age" he drawled again. So Snape was force to agree, he would have to come up with a better plan, to keep the boy safe. But how?

_A/N: Please remember to review! What do you think Snape will do, now? How will he protect Draco? What do you think of the playgroup? Let me know what you think!? Thanks._


	12. Beedle the Bard

_A/N: Please R&R. WARNINGS: Childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter verse. Blessed Be J.K. Enjoy!_

Beedle the Bard

**June**

Forty Two Weeks

Hermione Granger was now two weeks overdue and beyond feed up with it. She had tried everything. The offer of losing her virginity in ordered to induce labour naturally was becoming more and more appealing by the day. She found herself looking at boys differently. All she knew was that if these babies didn't get out of her soon she would do something drastic. Her feet were swollen her, back hurt and her free pass from morning sickness in the early stages of her pregnancy had caught up with her in her third trimester. Hermione entered the library and made a beeline for her new favourite section. 'Early Wizardhood Development and Care' she noticed Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, was sitting at a table with a pile of books next to him. The third and final task was in just four days he must be getting as much revision in as possible. She couldn't help but admire this or to notice his lean, athletic body, his strong arms and chest and his chiselled jaw line.

Hermione blushed when she realised, she had stopped walking and was staring at him. He looked up at her and made a dash for the shelves. She searched the section and chose a book, carrying it to the end of the aisle and lowered herself down awkwardly into the beanbag. She opened the book and started to read;

The Wizard and the Hopping Pot

There was once a kindly old wizard who used his

magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his

neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of

his power, he pretended that his potions, charms

and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little

cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot….

She was distracted from the book, by someone clearing their throat, she looked from a pair of dragon hide boots, tucked into the boots were fine brown leather pants and as she followed it up she found the fur lined brown hide tunic and lastly the well-defined face of Viktor Krum. She swallowed the lump, in her throat and tried to speak.

"Hel…lo" she choked on the word.

"Do you mind if I were to sit with you Herm-my-ninny?" he had been practising her name, but still hadn't got it quite right.

"Of course, please sit." She agreed and watched him as he gracefully placed himself right in front of her, with his legs crossed.

"'eve been hopping we would have spent, time together. Did you not 'eve a good time at the Yule Ball?" he asked. Hermione remembered that perfect night when they were still only sixteen weeks pregnant and barely showing, the couple had ate and laughed and danced into the wee hours.

"I had the best time, Viktor. I've just been very pre-occupied with the pregnancy and school work" she replied stroking her humongous belly. "I apologised for not making time to see you" Hermione suddenly became aware of how close he was sitting to her, his hand resting on her knee. "I…ah…are you prepared for the third task?" she asked him trying to gather her thoughts. She felt one of her babies kick her in the ribs. It was like they could sense she was becoming aroused by his closeness and had given her a warning.

"I am well prepared" He stated and reached up to push a stray hair out of her face. She forgot how to speak again because he was resting his palm gently on her cheek. She got another shot to the bladder. The twins were restless but she ignored them when Krum lend forward and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they finally pulled away to breathe Hermione gasped.

"Maybe we should find somewhere more…private" she blushed. He nodded and stood quickly. He put out hands to help her up and she took them, but when she was only half way standing, more like squatting she felt a rush of liquid begin to run down her legs.

"Oh no…no no no no" she gasped again and let go of Viktor's hands to brace herself on the ground as she felt a tightening.

"Herm-my-ninny are you alright?" Krum asked crouching down too.

"Viktor I need you to help me get to the Hospital Wing" she said starting to panic slightly. He wasted no time, he helped her to stand then in a sweeping motion picked her up, she gave a yelp. He carried her under the knees and shoulders, out of the library. Krum was strong and apart from the utter embarrassment of being carried like a child through the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione could admit it had a romantic quality, her hero saving her like she was a damsel in distress.

When they made it to the ward, Viktor was puffing slightly, he helped her into one of the beds and took a seat on the one next to hers.

"It's about time, Hermione. Any longer and we would have had to induce you." Madame Pomfrey said when she found them. "Thank you Viktor, for bringing her here" She said to the Durmstrang student, who nodded and kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the wing.

"Talkative isn't he?" she asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed. Alright let's get you checked out then I will contact your parents dear. Take your wet clothes off"

"Yup, you about half a centimetre, babies heart rates are normal, you're gonna be here for a while." Poppy said once she finished the exam. "I'll be right back." And she disappeared. Hermione waited alone, in every increasing discomfort, for what seemed like nearly an hour. Finally, her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived at her bedside.

"Where's James, Eileen and Fabian?" she asked relieved to have some company.

"Fred and George are watching them" Ron replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" she asked chuckling. Harry looked a little less then sure, but Ron indignantly defended his older brothers. Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore and the Grangers arrived shortly after her friends.

"This school, never ceases to amazing me hun" Kyran Granger shook his head in disbelief.

"You get you used to it Dad." She assured him.

It didn't take long for Hermione to be in full labour, she demonstrated a lot of control, she was doing a good job of holding her tongue when a contraction hit, only whimpering. Jean Granger was very impressed with her teenager. Dumbledore assured her Hermione was one of Hogwarts brightest and bravest students. Healer Tugwood had joined them, now Hermione was nearly ready to push.

"I feel it!" Hermione said very seriously. Everyone got into position, Harry, Ron and Mr Granger moved out of the way, while the Healers were at the ready, at one end and Jean Granger was at the other end, holding her daughter's hand.

"Okay, when your read Hermione, you need to bear down" Healer Tugwood advised. Hermione took a huge breath in and pushed.

"Good job, dear. Breathe now" Jean reminded her, Hermione was pink in the face, she started huffing like she just come out of deep waters. She waited a moment longer then felt the urge again, taking another deep breath began pushing hard. She was determined to get these babies out and fast.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there Hermione. You must stop and breath" Poppy warned her. "The head is almost out, I see lots of dark hair!" The girl stopped, breathing heavily.

"It hurts mum…" She said breathily to the women next to her.

"I know dear, I did it with you remember" Jean was grinning. Hermione laughed then felt it again, took a deep breath and push down again as hard as she could. Each time she was almost silent. She knew that yelling wasted energy and she wasn't going to be mucking around.

"Wow Hermione, his head it out! Breathe. One more push after this and he is yours" Tugwood told her. She did some heavy breathing and then sat up a little.

"I want to see him!" she practically demanded. The healers were surprised. But Poppy, went to grab a mirror. When she returned they positioned the mirror underneath her and she looked into it. It was messy down there and she could see the dark black hair on her sons head. _'Great!' _she thought, laying down again. _'It's either Snape's or Harry's' _She became aware of the pressure again and prepared herself to bear down again.

"Good girl, push push push…" Tugwood coached her. Hermione push so hard she thought her head was going to pop and then she felt a rush and the healer, lifted her baby up from the bed. Harry and Ron, cheered and clapped from the other side of the room.

Hermione grinned stupidly at her infant for a moment, then collapsed.

"Hermione!" Jean exclaimed. There was lots of sudden rapid movement, Hermione was unconscious, but still breathing.

"Right. She has worn herself out, we are going to need to move her into surgery. Even if she comes to, she is too tired to push again." Tugwood informed Jean, whom was becoming hysterically. Mr. Granger had to pull her away, as the healer transferred her to the prepared operation room, where the boys and Professor's Snape's babies have been delivered. When the healers had her on the table, Hermione started to come around.

"NO…no! I can do it!" Hermione insisted, but she hardly had enough energy to lift her head off the table.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you've used all your energy." Poppy, consoled the weeping girl. Hermione nodded and allowed the medi-nurse to give her the potion. And in just five minutes, Hermione heard her second son crying"

"Good strong lungs, on this one dear" Poppy said when she appeared behind the curtain again. Hermione cried. This is not how she wanted it to happen.

Hermione cried for three days after the birth of her sons, Madame Pomfrey told her it was perfectly normal, she called them 'the baby blues'. Hermione didn't even want to name the boys. But finally came around, when all the new parents convened to discover the second parents.

"I will name him, Kyran, for my father and Neville for his father." Hermione said proudly. Neville had beamed at her.

"And Tobias Severus. Headmaster Dumbledore, told me Professor Snape's middle name is Tobias."

Once her sons were named, Hermione began to finally bond with them and the last of the 'Hogwarts's Babies" had finally come into the world.

_A/N:____Please remember to review! Do you like the name choices? Do you think I should carry on the relationship with Hermione and Krum? Let me know what you want to see happen next!? Born in this chapter: __**Kyran Neville Granger**__; son of Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, was born on 20th June 1995 at 42 weeks, vaginally at 6.07pm, 8 pounds 4 ounces. __**Tobias Severus Granger**__; son of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, was born on 20th of June 1995 at 42 weeks, by emergency C-section at 6.19pm, 9 pounds, 8 ounces._


	13. The Third Task

_A/N: Please R&R and please note that two weeks after the due date (June 8__th__) that only Lavender and Parvati's babies are actually two weeks old. Hermione's are less than one week, Harry's baby is eleven weeks old, Severus' baby is five weeks old, and Ron/Neville's babies are only four weeks old. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed be J.K._

The Third Task

**June**

Two Weeks

_After Due Date_

As a sign of good will, before the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the visiting schools offered the Hogwarts' babies gifts from their home countries. From the French; cloth nappies made from a gossamer-like fabric, it shimmered and changed colour in the light, it was very light, but also very strong. From the Scandinavians, thick comforters made from fur, they were extremely soft and surprisingly warm to the touch. The young parents accepted these gifts graciously. They were also studying for their end of term exams, which would finish on the day of the Third Task. They found it difficult to study without the help of the other Weasley siblings and even accepted help from fellow Gryffindors. The Second and Third year students made good babysitters and Fred and George loved spending time with their nephews and treated Harry's baby Eileen like a niece.

Sirius was sending daily owls now. He reminded Harry and the others in every letter that whatever might be going on outside the walls of Hogwarts was not there responsibility, nor was it within their power to influence it.

_Harry,_

_If Voldemort is really getting stronger again, my priority is to ensure your safety. _

_He cannot hope to lay hands on you, or your babies, while you are under Dumbledore's protection, but all the same, take no risks: Concentrate on getting through your exams and then we can turn our attention to other matters._

When the evening of the twenty-fourth finally arrived everyone was in high spirits, exams were finally over and they had the last task to look forward to. With the infants, warmly dressed and tightly wrapped in to their slings the students made their way to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Hermione and Lavender had accepted the assistance of Ginny Weasley and her friend Luna Lovegood, to carry a twin in a sling each, for the evening. While Fred had volunteered to carry one of his nephews and George agree to carry Neville's son. Parvati had enlisted the help of her twin, Padma to carry her daughter. When the group entered the hall they noticed Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but the Minster, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking.

There were more courses than usual and the students tucked in with great gusto looking after new-borns built up an appetite. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now." The house tables, applauded as, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum got up and followed Ludo Bagman from the hall. Krum made a point of waving to Hermione and she blushed bright pink. Five minutes later, the rest of the school followed the Champions. They approached the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it and there was a gap right in one end; the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy. The new parents, their helpers and babies filed into the tall stands with the rest of the students. The air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students found their seats.

Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice echoed into the stands with the use of the Sonorus charm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with eighty-five points Mr. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points, Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause, Hermione clapped emphatically. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" The crowd watched with bated breath as Cedric, Viktor and Fleur lined up in order. The Hogwarts' Champion would he first to enter the maze, followed shortly by Krum and then Fleur. Ludo Bagman blew on his whistle signalling Cedric to dash into the darkness, the crowd watched as he used his wand to light the way. He came to a fork about fifty metres in and turned right.

Shortly after the crowd heard Ludo's whistle again and Viktor followed Cedric into the maze, when he reached the fork he decided to turn left and hurry down the path, when he heard the whistle again signalling that Fleur had joined the race.

The crowd cheered as they watched Cedric narrowly escape one of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts. The Champions face challenge after challenge, testing every ability and the extent of their training to make it through. And as the Champions drew closer to the centre of the mass, were the Tri-Wizard Cup sat shining on a pedestal, the crowd grew quieter with anticipation. Both Cedric and Krum came hurtling down parallel plans in the hedge, Fleur was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly the crowd roared back to life as they saw the boys be intercepted by a gigantic spider. They both fired spells repeated unto the creature's soft underbelly they had little effect, it just seem to annoy it. It bounced between them like it couldn't decide who it wanted to attack first, which one had harmed it last. The voile of spells finally took the spider down, it crashed to the ground, leaving a tangle of huge hairy legs over the plans. The Champions grinned at each other for a moment, then seem to remember that they were opponents and started to sprint towards the Cup.

They reached the plinth at same time, there was a moment of confusion among the crowd as they tried to determine who had touched it first, until Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts' Champion, lifted the large golden cup above his head. The school erupted with clapping, cheers and whoops of celebration. Viktor Krum was standing nearby clapping in a show of good sportsmanship. Albus Dumbledore and the other Judges descended on the boys, congratulating them. Hagrid, joined them a moment later, carrying an injured Fleur from the maze, he placed her in the care of her Headmistress, who had to assist her to stand. The prize giving ceremony took place once the group had exited the maze. Cedric was awarded his one thousand galleon prize money and his name printed onto the ancient cup, next to the winners of hundreds of years before him. He held the cup in the air and posed for photographs with the cup and with the other competitors. When the event was officially over, Fleur kissed Cedric on the cheek before leaving with her parents and the other Beauxbatons students, back to their large blue trailer and Viktor slapped Cedric on his shoulder, making him stumble a few stepped and nodded stoically before turning to head back the Durmstrang ship, but not before Hermione intercepted him.

"Herm-i-nee!" He exclaimed when he saw her.

"Well done, Viktor. You nearly won." She beamed at him.

"Thank you" he replied, lending forward to peek at the sleeping infant in her sling. Viktor had come to visit Hermione every day in the hospital wing since the birth of her sons, he had a built of rapport with the infants. He also took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Hermione, while he was close to her. Harry, Ron and the others just rolled their eyes and laughed, before leaving the young couple and getting their new-borns out of the night air and into their cribs back up in Gryffindor tower.

_A/N: Please remember to review! Do you think I've done the fourth book justice? Should I write a squeal of the fifth book or skip ahead to post-war time? The story isn't over yet perhaps one more chapter, what do you want to see happen before the end? When should the story end? Thanks!_


	14. Parenting Class

_A/N: Hay, sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out. I've been Beta for a couple of people and I got a new job! Yay. I am very thankful for all the reviews, please keep it up! WARNINGS: Mild Violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K! _

Parenting Class

**June**

Three Weeks

_After Due Date_

Defence against the Dark Arts' classes for the last week of school, had been cancelled. This was owing to the fact that they no longer had a teacher for the class, with the discovery of the imposter Mad Eye Moody. Coupled with the end of exams, so the temporary reliever had left for the year. Most students at Hogwarts had been given this time free but for the new parents in the school, Madame Pomfrey and her colleague Healer Mirabella Tugwood had devised a crash course in parenting. The students had learnt a lot but when they returned home, without the help and guidance they had received at Hogwarts' they could do with all the instruction they could get, as to the changing needs of their children. They would learn everything from feeding and sleep schedules to the importance of the right kind of stimulation in the early months. They would learn about childhood illnesses, health and safety around the home and how to cope with sleep deprivation.

"Infant hair loss?!" Ron exclaimed. The group found themselves in the makeshift playroom on a crisp spring afternoon. Each of the infants had been assigned a student, the same group of helpers, had be roped into doing the class too. Ginny, Fred and George Weasley had joined them, along with Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood.

"Yes, Weasley. New-born hair loss is perfectly normal and nothing to worry about. Babies often lose their hair during the first six months. It's called telogen effluvium." Healer Tugwood informed him, but he still looked at her with horror on his face.

"However, the type of baldness your son Fabian has, is likely to last until his first birthday" Madame Pomfrey added. "And judging by his eyebrows he will have a full head of red hair, just like yours, Mr Weasley" Ron swelled with pride. Each of the students were taking turns to bring up their concerns for the children in their care. Neville brought up concerns about a unusual red mark on his daughter, Aliza's back.

"That is perfectly normal too, dear" Madame Pomfrey reassured him, after taking a peek under the infant's onesie.

"It's an infantile haemangioma" Healer Tugwood added and Neville looked at her with alarm.

"It's also known as a strawberry mark, because of the colour" Poppy said and he relaxed, when he heard this less threatening name for it. It sounded almost sweet.

The volume in the room had begun to increase. Hermione's son, Tobias had started fussing. Luna who was holding him; started pacing the room bouncing him and making what everyone else could only assume were sounds of comfort, as far as the eccentric thirteen year old was concerned, but it sounded more like, Tuvan throat singing. The group had noticed before now, that once one of Severus Snape babies started crying, they all did. It was as if they were psychically connected. And sure enough, Eileen, Jaiveer and Leila started whinging and shifting in the arms of the carers.

"Does anyone else smell that?" George asked, his voice coming out funny, because he had his nose pinched between his fingers. Suddenly everyone in the room was, gasping with horror, at the smell coming from one of the eleven babies in the room.

"No! no no!" Fred wailed from across the room from his twin. He was holding Harry's baby James at arm's length. His stretch'n'grow had turned from a pale blue colour to a khaki green.

"ooo, ooo , ooo, take him Harry!" He grimaced as the patch started to spread from the crying infant's bottom, up his back. Harry looked at his son with dismay, he didn't want to change him any more then Fred did. The class had dissolved into chaos; babies crying, poop everywhere. So Madame Pomfrey and Healer Tugwood, ended the class and excused themselves, before they could be asked to assisted with James' accident.

"I suggest you bathe him, Mr Potter" Poppy said before she disappeared out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Father!" Draco Malfoy called out to the older man, when he materialised in the graveyard. It was night time and the air felt cold and unpleasant.<p>

"Ah…Lucius, so good of you to join us. It's a shame it took capturing your only son, to make you come when called" Voldemort drawled menacingly, holding the small blonde Slytherin boy by the scuff of the neck. Severus Snape and Wormtail, stood dutifully behind him.

"My apologies my Lord, I was forced to remain in my position, so as not to arouse suspicion" Lucius Malfoy bowed in half, before his master. Draco began to struggle, so Wormtail to the liberty of smacking him across the cheek and he stopped moving, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Lucius Malfoy flinched and made a move towards his son. He was stopped abruptly by Voldemort, who hit him with the Cruciatus curse. They watched as the older blonde fell to the ground screaming and writhing in agony. Draco struggled harder to go to his father but was promptly hit once more knocking him unconscious this time. Voldemort drop him with a look of distaste on his flat pale face. Draco he crumbled onto the soft, mossy dirt and didn't stir.

"Severus, take him away" He ordered. Snape came forward quickly, seized the boy by the arm and apperrated, before his master could change his mind.

They found themselves outside the school grounds. He lay Draco down on the ground and tried to rouse him. The boy woke with a start.

"Where is my father!" he demanded.

"Ssshh" Severus, took out his wand and used it to heal Draco's wounds, then obliviated his memories.

"Your father is likely at your home boy, he cannot help you. I'm sure he would not be impressed to hear, you were found out of ground, after dark. What were you thinking boy?" He lied. Draco spluttered non-puss and confused. Severus dragged him, by the arm towards to castle. "I will not punish you this time boy, but don't let it happen again" he snapped, feeling terrible he had been forced to do this to Draco.

"Yes, Sir" The boy squeaked, totally unsure what he had done to deserve this treatment or mercy. Snape knew it would better for him if he didn't remember the night's ordeal. Perhaps he could save just some of his Godson's innocence.

_A/N: Please remember to review! Do you think it was a good/bad thing that Snape obliviated Draco's memory? What do you think will happen when the family return to their families? Will Harry bring his son and daughter home to the Dursleys? Let me know!_


	15. The End

_A/N: Last chapter please R&R. Thank you so much to everyone who did review, you kept me motivated when I thought I couldn't possibly kept writing. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K! Enjoy._

The End

**July**

Four Weeks

_After Due Date_

The school year had finally ended. Harry and the other new parents, had packed all their own and their infants belongings into their trunks in preparation for the train ride home. With his daughter, Eileen snoozing in a sling across his chest, he made his way down to the great hall for an early breakfast. When he walked into the crowded hall, a few heads turned to look at him the birth of eleven babies at Hogwarts was sensational. Harry had felt the stares in the hallways increasing all year, first his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, than his belly had continued to swell and his son, James' conception and birth had hardly been conventional. He walked quickly down the aisle between the long house tables until he found Ron and his younger sister, Ginny each holding one Harry's baby boys.

"Fabian vomited on me again Harry!" Ron whined pointing to the white mark on his shoulder. Harry chuckled and took his seat.

"Madame Pomfrey said puking was perfectly normal, you shouldn't over feed him Ron and he won't puke so much" Harry kissed Fabian's bald head and made a face at James across the table in Ginny's arms. Ron grumbled but returned to his scrambled eggs and toast. Ron told Harry about a meeting his mother had had with Dumbledore after the birth of Ron's son back in May.

"She went to ask him if you could come straight to us this summer" he said holding up a letter he had received by owl that morning "But he wants you to go back to the Dursley's at least at first."

"Why?" said Harry outraged.

"She said Dumbledore's got his reasons" said Ron, shaking his head darkly. "I suppose we've got to trust him, haven't we?" He sighed. Harry looked up when a few more owls, swooped in through the openings in the ceiling of the great hall. He saw his large white, Hedwig fly overhead. She dropped a letter on his plate. He opened it and read.

_Harry, _

_I hope your return home is safe and I know we will see each other during the summer break. I hope you understand the importance of your return to your Aunt and Uncles. The blood protection that your mother gave your still allows you some safety from Voldemort, even after recent developments. But it is important that you spend at least a week in the home of your mother's only remaining blood relatives, to be able to call it your home and therefore gain the protection granted by the magic. I beg of you Harry, do not take any unnecessary risks. Please kiss your beautiful babies for me._

_Love Padfoot._

Harry nodded meaningfully at Ron and handed him the letter. He read it too and sighed with reluctant agreement. It would be safer for Harry to return to the Dursleys. Once breakfast was over the students began to congregate in the school entrance hall, to wait for the carriages that would bring them to Hogsmeade Station and the Hogwarts trunks were packed; pets secured in their cages.

It was another beautiful summer's day. Harry supposed that Privet Drive would be hot and leafy, its flower beds a riot of colour, when he arrived there that evening. The thought gave him no pleasure at all. The carriages began rolling up the long drive to the front of the school, pulled by deathly looking winged horse-like thestrals, unseen by most of the students. The crowds were just starting to board them when Professor Snape appear among the group of young parents.

"Harry" Snape said, ignoring the bustling students around them.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied waving the rest of his friends to carry on down the carriages.

"I hoped you would allow me to say goodbye to Eileen?" he asked indicating the bundle in Harry's sling.

"Of course" He said surprised. He opened the sling and removed the sleeping infant. He held her out towards her second father and he scooped her up gingerly. He looked down at her with pleasure and pride. She had grown a lot since her premature birth eight weeks before. He brought her small sleeping face to his and kissed her tiny button nose. The kiss startled her and she opened her eyes, she looked at him with her dark black eyes wide. Harry couldn't remember a time before that he had ever seen his moody Professor smile the way he was now, looking down at his daughter. Snape looked back to Harry with anguish in his face, he held his daughter close to his chest, like he never wanted to let her go but after a moment he returned her to Harry's arms.

"Take good care of her, Harry" He thought the Professor sounded like he was holding back tears.

"I promise" he said and tucked her back into the sling. Snape nodded firmly, turned on his heal and strode off towards the dungeons. Harry watched him go for a moment then hurry to join the others.

The rest of the day's journey passed pleasantly enough; Harry wished it could have gone on all summer, in fact and that they would never arrive at King's Cross. But as he had learned the hard way that year, time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them on the platform as the stream train came to a halt. The Patils and Browns were nearby, they each welcome their daughters and grandchildren. Neville's Gran showed him a surprising amount of affection, when she was usually quite distant, she admired her great grandbabies. Hermione and Harry knew their muggle caregivers would not have entered the barrier that hid the platform, so Mrs Weasley greeted them both as if they were kin. Harry lifted Eileen's sling over his head and handed her to Molly Weasley. The decision had been agreed upon, during the long train ride home. Harry had agreed to take the Weasley family up on their offer to take care of James and Eileen for the time he had to spend with the Dursleys. And although it pained Harry greatly to be away from his babies he knew they would not be welcome in his Aunt and Uncle's home.

Harry rummaged around his trunk for a moment and pulled out a heavy sack of Galleons.

"No, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley pushed the purse away. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

"Here" he said "It's for anything and everything our three will need" Ron grinned taking the money and shaking his head at his mother's pride. Harry did not except the already poor Weasley family to shoulder the cost of adding three new-borns to the household. Harry kissed his babies many times and hugged his friends, before the group with all their trunks and animals departed the platform. Vernon Dursley and the Grangers were waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry very tightly again and whispered in his ear.

"I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."

"See you, Harry" said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"Bye, Harry!" said Hermione and she did something she had never done before and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you soon, Harry" George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side. Harry winked at them, turned to his uncle and followed him silently from the station. Vernon Dursley grumbled the whole way out into the parking lot about teenage birth control. Harry shed a silent tear, once he had slipped into the back of the Dursley's car. He would miss his babies and his friends, more than ever this summer. But whatever was going to happen with Voldemort, would happen and they would deal with it when it happened and Harry knew he would see his sons and daughter again very soon.

_A/N: Ta Da! The end! Please remember to review! And if you like this story I recommend you check out its 'sister stories' by __**otkcp**__'s story called __'When potions go boom'__ and __**Sidhegirl414**__'s story __'Oh Merlin, No!'__. ALSO keep an eye out for the sequel to this story 'Infants and OWLs' which will cover the fifth year of Hogwarts and the babies first year of life. Please review and let me know what it is you want to see happen in the next story and what you loved best about the first! THANKS to everyone who read and review this story! xoxox SenaKD _


End file.
